


金河谷

by shiroineko_poet



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Female Luka, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Male Ivan, Multi, Original Character(s), Pregnant, non-explicit gang rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroineko_poet/pseuds/shiroineko_poet
Summary: 冬天总会过去，夜莺即将回来。等到了那时我们会沐浴着金河谷的春光享受野餐，从远处眺望山间的瀑布。水珠在阳光下跳动，明亮得像一道道彩虹。我要穿上最好看的波西米亚长裙，蹬掉鞋子，踩在毛茸茸的新生的嫩草上跳一支只给你看的舞，然后告诉你一个关于春天、夜晚和种子的秘密。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 5





	金河谷

万♂笛♀  
中篇一发完，全文大概5w+  
重点置顶：不是pwp，不是pwp，不是pwp。不是黄蚊，不是黄蚊，不是黄蚊。  
二战AU，主要涉及1942前后和1948前后这两个时间段。史实考据做得很浅，如有谬误请多包涵。文中涉及的相关政治事件、团体的描写不代表个人立场，部分情节纯属演绎。  
这篇文潜在雷点较多，请仔细查看预警。  
通常意义上的Bad end（我个人觉得某种程度也能说是Happy end）  
主要角色死亡  
单性转，怀孕生子  
轻微暴力  
原创角色  
双不洁，rape（路人x笛）mentioned、路人抹布（路人x万）non explicit  
万♂笛♀ explicit  
请确认以上信息后阅读，感谢合作

谁也不知道那个雷雨交加的夏夜发生了什么。气候温和的北方小城很少见识脾气如此暴烈的雨神，他披挂着黑色的斗篷，一道道雪亮的银色胡须飞散在西南风里，巨雷响彻耳畔，犹如宙斯的愤怒撕开雨流如注的紫褐色的天穹。  
清晨，太阳一如既往升起，土地上流动着鞭痕般的泪水。一棵苍老得失去年龄的榆树从正中间被劈成两半，树心部分变得焦糊，扭缠在一块儿的枝条慢慢倒下，像是搂抱着死去的两个人形。  
很多年之后帕克拉茨的人们只记得那场非同寻常的暴雨、以及从一片湿漉漉水汽中沿着石子小路走来的莫德里奇夫人。她半裸的肩头搭着一条黑色丝绸披肩，披肩一端点缀着几根黑色的羽毛，随着走路的节奏一晃一晃地轻轻点在她的腰部，她也依然戴着平日里的那副黑手套，更衬得光裸的上臂洁白犹如脂玉。不怀好意的人们开始冲她吹起口哨，更有甚者以手掌拢成喇叭状冲她远远呼喊。  
「亲爱的莫德里奇夫人，您下个月可是要嫁给奥拉西奇少校了，还穿成这样去参加性爱派对真的好吗——」  
「什么派对，人家是谈生意嘛！」  
「女人做生意，不做到床上去哪里会有生意？哈哈……」  
「今天约尔迪先生和他的朋友怎么不送您回家？也真是舍得让您一个人走这么远的路！」  
「哎哟，从山顶别墅走下来——看这样子是走了大半夜吧……」  
纵使踩着一双黑色的细跟鞋行走在崎岖不平的小路上无异于受刑，莫德里奇的表情依然犹如冻结的冰块。等她走得更近，更多人才注意到这位高傲的夫人与平日不同，亮闪闪的皮鞋上溅满泥点，裙摆也凄惨地撕裂，几条碎碎的黑纱虚弱地摆动。更引人注目的则是她的身后、大概十几步以外——  
跟着一个男人。  
这两个人真是要多不般配、就有多不般配。一身黑色从头裹到脚的年轻寡妇步点又轻又弹，远远看去犹如娇俏少女，而凑近了观察就能发现她每次左右脚交替向前、点地、若隐若现的雪白脚踝轻轻一抖，于是带着胯微微扭动，这一点点的附加动作勾勒出无限风姿与韵味。她身形玲珑，骨架纤细，胯骨的形状也很好看，扭起来简直像一只油亮灵巧的黑猫。  
而身后跟着的男人简直是各个层面上的反义词。身上是一件非常轻薄、过于凉爽的纱衣，胸口部分像是被人故意绞坏了，露出一大片皮肤。左边袖筒是空的，那里只剩一点点可怜的上臂，而他的左侧袖子在残肢尽头仔细地绑了一个结，结下面拴了个金色的小铃铛。一条裤子绷得很紧，忠于职守地包裹出丰腴线条，那副景象甚至比身材瘦小的莫德里奇夫人更壮观，至少在场已经有人对着他吹起口哨，顺着晨风灌进耳朵的话也远比刚才下流。几乎把职业刻印在身体上的男人倒是平静得很，目不斜视地拖着步子向前走，每一步都带着身体轻微向左边倾斜，铃铛声和脚下咯吱咯吱砂的石摩擦声夹杂在一块儿。  
搭配古怪的一男一女就这么在清晨刚刚苏醒的小镇目光下坦然地走向莫德里奇夫人的宅子，途中娇小的女人终于趔趄一步，她毫不犹豫弯下腰、将脚从折磨的细跟鞋里拔出来，然后拎在手里；而身后的男人则及时刹住步伐，没有上前帮忙、也没有任何其他举动，待莫德里奇赤着一双脚重新迈开步子时才重新跟上，清脆的铃铛声像一条淅沥沥的小溪，一路漂远。  
没有人知道发生了什么，但所有人都想知道接下去会发生什么——  
在即将第三次步入婚姻的莫德里奇夫人将一个男妓领进家之后。

莫德里奇光脚踏进院子，见身后的男人踟蹰着不肯进来，不由分说地走过去试图抓起他的手臂，可对方轻轻一闪，灵巧躲开。  
「对不起，我不确定我能进去这里。」  
「这是我家，没事的。」莫德里奇将手里一路拎过来的鞋甩开，拔高嗓门，「西尔维娅！」  
「夫人！这就来了。」慌慌张张的女佣推开房门，只顾看着脚下，差点儿没跟领来的人撞个满怀。「哎哟！对不起，对不——」  
「愣着干什么？带他进去，先洗个澡。洗澡水放热一些，然后给他拿两件旧衣服。」莫德里奇拨弄一下窗台边歪歪倒倒的几个花盆，暴雨后的湿气中慢悠悠爬出两只大蜗牛，蠕动着肥肥的身子在草叶下面一拱一拱。她嫌恶地掸开它们，「我不喜欢下雨。把花园收拾一下。」  
西尔维娅仅仅瞄了一眼院子里衣着很明显提示出职业、乖顺垂着眼睛的男人，脸颊便飞出两团红色，连眼睛下面细细的雀斑也变红了。「可是、可是您——」  
「我怎么了？」杏仁形状的圆眼睛斜斜地瞟了一眼。  
「我明白了夫人，都按照您说的来。」西尔维娅弯着腰，小心翼翼拾起地上的细跟鞋，转头冲男人小声说话，「先生，您请这边走。」  
至少和那些挑剔得要命、还时不时对女佣毛手毛脚的老爷们相比，莫德里奇夫人绝对好得多得多。虽然镇上关于她的传闻已经多到几天几夜的报纸都编排不完，卢卡•莫德里奇——是个连续克死两任丈夫的年轻寡妇、是周旋在木材供应商和农场主之间的精明商人、是不知廉耻用身体从别人碗里抢来更多订单的婊子。当然还有更多不知哪儿流传开的故事，罗织得惟妙惟肖，仿佛他们真的亲眼见过一袭黑衣的寡妇踩着一扭一扭的步伐穿行在糜烂的宴会之中，任由男人不加掩饰的巡逡目光尽情猥亵自己，然后挑选她看得上的猎物。  
「莫德里奇夫人」一开始只是普通的称呼，毕竟那会儿战争刚刚结束，来到帕克拉茨时她只是一位低眉顺眼的农场主妻子，唯一惹眼之处是满头耀眼的金发；后来年迈的丈夫病死了，她剪去长发、改回原姓，将自己包进长长的黑裙，开始接管丈夫的农场，凭借比普通女人更精明的头脑加上比普通男人更强大的意志，莫德里奇夫人一跃成为本地最富有的几个农场主之一；再后来她果断卖掉农场投身木材生意，一笔笔令人眼红的订单之后，黑裙成了洁白的婚纱……  
「莫德里奇夫人」这个一开始稀松平常、甚至可以说是包含了小城居民朴实善意的称呼，便在一点一点的时间推移中逐渐被添加进各式佐料：好色男人垂涎的欲望、恨不得一层层撕开她黑色长裙的下流眼神、以及女人们的恶毒诅咒。她们冲着她踩下的鞋印吐口水，又为了争抢一双和莫德里奇夫人同样款式的小牛皮鞋扯着彼此的头发打成一团。  
「什么夫人，不就是个出来卖的婊子，有什么好装的！」  
被醉汉推倒扒开上衣的西尔维娅躺在地上数着眼里的星星，一粒一粒像光秃秃谷仓里剩下的玉米。她是做了个几年前的梦吗？老鼠太多了，收回来的玉米太少了……乌斯塔沙的红黑色旗子倒是越来越多，像满地焦红的碳块，要将巴尔干半岛上空经久不散的阴霾烫出一个洞……塞尔维亚人死了，克罗地亚人也死了……反正大家都会死，烧死的，吊死的，捅死的，还有饿死的……  
莫德里奇夫人那时候还不是现在的「莫德里奇夫人」。铁托的军队终于打跑法西斯，战争结束了。她的农场经营得有声有色，马儿比别人的马跑得快，牛羊比别人的牛羊产奶多。她没有换下未亡人的黑衣黑裙，却雇人将农场里外修缮一新，闪闪发光的金色招牌矗立在她的直供零售部外——「金河谷」。  
没人知道这个孤零零刚死了丈夫的柔弱女人怎么搞到的个人营业许可——在土地被国家没收的年代，只有零零星星几座农场暂时免于收购和改革，「金河谷」便是其中之一。她的农场规模不大，产出的却样样是精品——牛奶总是更甜美、鸡蛋也总是更新鲜，女人们不乐意丈夫的魂被那个不要脸的寡妇勾了去，可没人会跟钱有仇。比起人民政府的劳动合作社，莫德里奇夫人的价格更加慷慨，这令她的「金河谷」日日火爆。  
流言正是从这个时候开始如野火般四下流窜。她的农场，准确地说应该是她丈夫留下的农场本该上交人民政府关门大吉，可一切都在某个深夜、年轻的寡妇爬上土地改革委员会主席的床之后一笔勾销。  
「你再说一遍试试？」莫德里奇夫人的声音听起来冷得能在心脏上穿两个洞。西尔维娅依然躺在地上数眼前晃动的玉米粒，一颗两颗三颗，一把两把三把……太好了，妈妈和姐姐都不会饿死了……  
男人轻浮的笑声像嗡嗡乱撞的苍蝇，「在这装什么装？老子也有钱！既然所有人都能上你，为什么我——啊！！！」  
莫德里奇抬脚狠狠地踹向对方的下身，随后厌恶地将软绵绵的醉汉推开任由他倒在地上哼哼唧唧，西尔维娅只觉得那声音烦得要命，搞得她没法数清到底有几颗玉米。  
「小姑娘，醒醒。没事吧？他没对你做什么吧？」冷冰冰的粗糙手指轻轻抚过她的脸颊。「该死的！」  
「我不——」西尔维娅睁圆眼睛，第一次离得这么近看清楚大家口中那位莫德里奇夫人的脸。她生了一双杏仁般浅棕色的眼睛，小巧的颧骨上晕开一抹浅浅的粉红，金色短发拢在耳边，由于跪在少女边上俯身查看的缘故，发丝略微散开、垂落。  
「还能听见我说话吗？喂！」  
西尔维娅嘴角咧了咧，「妈妈！姐姐！」  
她被莫德里奇夫人「捡」回家的那个秋天刚满十六岁。那不是什么好时节，虽然东边来的红旗取代了乌斯塔沙恐怖的U字旗，可土地既不学习也不说话，它才不管什么国家什么主义，该荒败的地还是会使劲儿荒下去。三年前西尔维娅的妈妈饿得发疯，拖着浮肿的双腿说出门找点东西吃，却再也没有回来……  
这一年莫德里奇夫人运气也的确好，好像土地也对这个单薄的小寡妇有着某种偏爱——她读了虫害和新型农药的新闻，从今年开始果断改种土豆。一半的农户都因为小麦病变大面积减产，只有她收获了多得快要从仓里滚出来的土豆。西尔维娅也不得不去「金河谷」帮忙装袋，莫德里奇夫人骑着马巡视农场，她的黑色衬衫、黑色工装裤与黑色马靴都被夕阳镀成紫铜色，半长的金发则在脑后绑了个小尾巴，跟着骏马飞奔的节奏来回晃动，像一颗流动的金色彗星。  
那真是一匹体态健美、步若流星的好马。  
当晚西尔维娅收拾好餐桌和房间、向书房里的莫德里奇道晚安时被叫住了。「西尔维娅，你来我家里已经快一个月了吧？」  
「是的，夫人。」  
莫德里奇转过脸，「识字吗？」  
西尔维娅垂着脑袋，双手手指绞在一块儿，「我读过书，学过字母、拼写，还有一点点写作，夫人。」  
「那很好。」  
「其、其实，我还学过简单的伤口处理。」脸色微微涨红的女仆紧紧抓着衣服下摆，「您知道的，因为——前几年到处都在打仗，暴乱。我觉得、不学点什么是活不下去的……」  
莫德里奇夫人略微抬了下眉毛，线条冰冷的唇角轻轻扬起，「好孩子。」  
她走到书架前面，目光在书脊上来回巡视，一如在马背上巡视自己的农场与作物。「这本或许有点难，不过我们可以一起读。」  
西尔维娅诚惶诚恐地用双手接过去，余光瞟一眼封皮上的名字在心里默默拼读，「亚当、斯密……」  
「西尔维娅，你觉得像我们这样的女人怎样才能活下去？」  
女主人冷不丁的发问令年轻女孩慌了手脚，她支支吾吾地攥着衣角，连指节都变红了。「必须要、学一些防身术，夫人。」  
她脑海里浮现出瘦小的莫德里奇夫人一脚踹得大个醉汉惨叫连连的场景。  
「这倒也需要就是了，不过最重要的是读书。」夫人小声叹气，「这样，以后每天晚上你来我书房看一个小时的书。西尔维娅，你还这么年轻，要活下去。」  
「明白了，夫人。」西尔维娅将书牢牢抱在怀里，目光却忍不住跟着女主人一道落在书架上。她从来不知道一个女人也能看懂这么多书，至少妈妈和姐姐都不行，自己也不行，从小认识的朋友蒂娜也不行。  
莫德里奇夫人似乎觉察到年轻女孩的疑惑，主动开口解释，「我小时候就很喜欢看书。后来认识了一个朋友，他的父亲是镇上中学教员，家里书很多。以前我们经常一块儿看书，讨论书里的内容。」  
她正在写字的手垂下去，目光穿过书架、穿过墙壁，仿佛流到更深更远、别人都看不见的地方。  
西尔维娅今天总算又见到了那道充满怀念的柔软眼神——在夫人打量眼前这个不知从哪儿捡来的男妓的时候。  
他已经洗得干干净净，浑身散发着香皂的清洁气味，半长的柔软金发垂在脸颊边，夫人走过去帮他别到耳后，又抬手轻轻扯了一下他的脸颊，像是什么小孩子的恶作剧。男人依旧温顺地任人摆布，仿佛自己是一个漂亮的洋娃娃。  
对，漂亮的娃娃——西尔维娅轻轻抽了口气。形状略有些狭长的灰绿色眼睛里面充满薄雾和流水，只消与他对望一眼，胸口就充满迷蒙的烟与温热的云。男人的鼻梁也很挺拔，鼻尖却有点肉乎乎的，形状不算好看，但又为整张脸增添了一些天真的孩童气息。  
「好了，这里是我家，很安全。」西尔维娅听见夫人温柔的声音。当然莫德里奇夫人绝对算不上粗暴，但这样温柔的、真真正正像个女人的声音，女佣这几年来还是第一次听见呢。  
「好久不见了，伊万。我从不敢想你还活着……」  
男人没有做声，依然乖乖垂着眼皮站在莫德里奇面前。浅金色的睫毛偶尔扑闪一下，像夏日午后懒散扑着翅膀的蝴蝶。  
莫德里奇夫人没有等到想要的回应，忍不住伸手捧起他的脸，「伊万，看着我。」  
「夫人，我说过了，我不是您要找的人。对不起。」被唤作伊万的男人顺从地在女性细瘦的手掌之间微笑，「Raketa，我是Raketa。」

距离婚礼只剩三周，Raketa的到来并未太多改变莫德里奇的生活。她每天依然有见不完的客户、读不完的合同，以及监察部、审查委员会没完没了的明示暗示。  
「夫人，明天是西多索部长的生日，不知您是否肯赏光跳支舞？」  
「莫德里奇夫人，今晚的庆祝晚宴您确定不参加了么？这样对奥拉西奇少校不太好……」  
莫德里奇第五次放下电话听筒之后狠狠按了按太阳穴。城里的人还没吃上几年饱饭，这群蛀虫已经开始想着一头扎进酒会和庆祝晚宴里醉生梦死了。她愤愤丢下手里的笔，一团墨水自笔嘴里喷出，弄脏了刚写的数字。  
「夫人，请问我可以为您做点什么吗？」  
一直坐在床沿把玩自己右手的Raketa见莫德里奇满脸倦色，十分贴心地开口询问。  
「嗯？」周旋于电话和电报之间的年轻女性撑住额头，眼神略微晃动。她的后背暗暗拱起，像一只警觉的随时准备跳开的猫。倒不是担心别的，只怕他又毫无防备地开始脱衣服。  
她和女佣西尔维娅花了整整两天才成功令眼前毫无羞耻心的男人明白这样的事实——在这个家里，只有洗澡或更衣时脱衣服才是被允许的，其余时候必须好好穿着上衣与裤子。  
Raketa第一次真诚发问「夫人，我可以为您做些什么」的时候自然无比地褪下全身的衣裤鞋袜——尽管他残缺了大半条胳膊，还是扭动得有如一条灵活的蛇，熟练地将自己从无用的蛇蜕里解放出来。赤条条的人体毫无疑问令西尔维娅发出一声仿佛见了鬼的尖叫。  
「你在干什么？」  
「可是您带我回家，我还以为……」神色迷惑的男妓眨眨眼，似乎完全搞不清楚状况。  
莫德里奇只觉得耳朵发热，「快把衣服穿好，你吓坏西尔维娅了。我和那些滥交爱好者不是一路人，你不需要在我这里——」她艰难地选择合适的词，最终用了自认比较中性的那个，「——工作。」  
没想到Raketa的脸色里出现一丝慌乱，似乎不能「工作」是一件非常可怕的事。这次他没有听从女主人的话，迅速跪在她面前抬头恳求，「我可以工作，我可以做男人，也可以当女人。我什么都可以，夫人。您有什么需求我都可以——」  
沉着脸的年轻寡妇只用了一个眼神就封上不知廉耻的男妓的嘴。西尔维娅偷偷从指缝里看去，差点儿被从未见过的冰冷眼神当场吓晕。  
最终莫德里奇夫人沉默着帮他披好绒线衬衫，那是她第一任丈夫留下的东西，袖口早已翻起毛边，颜色也褪得灰灰黄黄了。可衣服洗得干净，Raketa穿着大小也合适，衬得脊背都比刚才挺拔几分。方才短暂的一瞬她看到男人背部的大片刺青却没来得及仔细检查，毕竟还有个紧紧捂着脸的西尔维娅缩在角落。  
以后总有机会慢慢问。  
「Raketa，在家里要穿好衣服。要不然会生病的。」她用上哄小孩子的口吻，顺手摸了摸对方的短发。  
莫德里奇实在不喜欢这个名字，听起来像个不知在哪儿用的花名。可是长得和她的爱人一模一样的年轻男人只对它有反应，她也只好先依着对方了。  
「那么我可以叫您什么？」Raketa目光殷切，又带了点隐隐的委屈，似乎被拒绝是他「职业生涯」中的污点。  
「你愿意的话可以叫我夫人，和西尔维娅一样。我的名字是卢卡，卢卡•莫德里奇。」  
她一个字一个字念得缓慢，似乎在用这种方式测试对方的反应。  
莫德里奇不是没有怀抱过希望，可假使伊万还活着，又有什么理由不回到身边呢？！她不敢说自己成了什么全南斯拉夫的知名人物，但至少从别洛瓦尔到帕克拉茨，直到萨格勒布的人，也都或多或少地听说过莫德里奇夫人的名字啊！  
伊万，你是活着？还是死了？或者，换了一个我没有听过的名字继续生活在这世界上的某个角落……  
上帝啊，您能听见他的声音吗？如果我的爱不在您那儿，他现在在哪里……  
Raketa脸色没有任何起伏，依旧带了点热切、带了点迷茫。他慢慢张开双唇，「卢卡、夫人。您真的不需要我为您做些什么吗？」  
莫德里奇迅速按紧他的右手，「不需要。你呢？如果觉得渴或者饿，可以找西尔维娅，但是不准在她面前脱衣服。」  
「好的，我记住了。」  
她本以为他只是个普通的男妓——时至今日也依然思念、依然爱慕、依然渴望、依然无法忘记，笑起来温暖明亮、时不时脸涨得通红的十八岁男孩竟然沦落到以出卖肉体为生，莫德里奇只觉得这么多年来苦苦支撑内心不至崩坏的一根柱子轰然倒塌。她修炼出的笑脸、魅惑，用于自我武装的令男人也自叹弗如的智慧、坚强与高傲，此刻统统不知滚落去了哪里。  
只顾饮酒狂欢的众人哪里猜到这些，于是他们眼睁睁看着莫德里奇夫人当众翻脸，并径直上前带走今天的「最终惊喜」，只留下冷冰冰的一句话——「这个人我要了」。  
「天哪，她是在发什么疯？」  
「奇怪了，这寡妇最多装装清高，以前也没做过这种不看眼色的事啊……那条货有多金贵她根本不知道！她能付得起吗！」  
莫德里奇隐隐觉得自己做错了什么，因为带回来的这个男人既不是伊万，也不是她原先以为的男妓。  
Raketa说他不认识夫人描述中的伊万，也没有听说过拉基蒂奇这个姓氏，更不知道金河谷在什么地方。他恭敬地垂下眼皮，长长睫毛挡住了深秋湖水般的眼珠，「卢卡夫人，我很抱歉，不能帮上您的忙。」他没有掩饰自己的断臂，任由面貌骇人的断肢暴露在女主人眼前。好像无论对他做什么、无论提出什么过分的要求，温顺的Raketa都会毫不犹豫地照办——性爱、殴打、折磨……  
莫德里奇略微扭过脸。他不是一般意义上出卖肉体的男妓，而是一个经过精心处理、甚至被玩过了头的性玩具。如果不是亲眼所见，她简直不能相信这世界上会有这样变态与恶趣味的人，也无法想象Raketa之前到底都经历了什么才会变成现在这副低顺到泥土里的模样。  
「卢卡夫人，我希望我能够帮上您的忙。无论是什么。」Raketa语气小心极了，好像任何未经女主人同意说出口的话都有可能换来严酷的惩罚，「您……看起来很疲倦。」  
「Raketa。」  
「我在。」  
「我预约了医生，他下午会来家里。」莫德里奇继续按着太阳穴，满意地看见经过短短几天的训练，对方终于不再时时刻刻准备着解掉衬衫纽扣。「我想替你做一下身体检查。」  
「不，我很干净……」  
「你说什么？」莫德里奇愣了愣，棕色眼睛里流露出些许疑惑。  
「我很干净，卢卡夫人。」像是感到自豪般，Raketa又大声说了一遍，「无论里面还是外面都很干净。您无需担心这一点。」  
「Raketa！在搞清楚你是谁以前，我是不会和你上床的。」最后一点耐心被消磨殆尽，用一件黑色长裙将自己紧紧裹起来的寡妇恢复成往日对待下作流氓的冰冷态度，打量他的目光像是打量一条湿哒哒的鼻涕虫。「而且拜托你搞清楚，我不是你见过的那些色情狂魔，我是一位正经生意人的妻子。」  
Raketa立刻跪下去，「卢卡夫人，对不起。」  
莫德里奇没有再说什么，抓过披肩披上肩头，走进厨房里让西尔维娅给她准备红茶。那张与记忆中的伊万一模一样的英俊精致脸孔连同舌尖卷起的苦涩，在胃里荡起一圈圈涟漪。  
敲门声响起时莫德里奇正在手忙脚乱地看零售商寄来的合同，西尔维娅将客人领到面前她才想起预约的事。  
「莫德里奇夫人，请问您说有个病人——」  
她领着克劳奇医生推开卧室门，Raketa依然一动不动地跪在房间里，好在他的衣服穿得好好的，只是静静地跪在那儿，像是一具雕塑。莫德里奇惊讶极了，「你在做什么？」  
「卢卡夫人，您在惩罚我。」  
「不，我不是这个意思——」  
男人的跪姿很熟练，金发垂下来挡住半边脸颊，莫德里奇突然觉得胸口被狠狠揍了一拳。天晓得这七年间她向上帝祈祷过多少次、念过多少次祷告词，祈求所爱之人的生命与健康、祈求笑起来比夏日阳光更明媚的爱人依然活着，祈求他某一天如同礼物般出现在自己眼前。  
可此刻她宁愿伊万已经死了，宁愿他真的变成亚得里亚海面上一把破碎的泡沫……  
等待的过程显得十分漫长，年轻寡妇委婉地说明男子的「职业」和自己的担忧之后，医生点点头表示理解，「您自然见得多。没什么的，作为医生我也见过很多。请相信我。」  
莫德里奇怀疑他是不是误解了自己的意思，克劳奇医生觉察到她眼中一闪而过的忧虑立刻开口，「我会替您保守这个秘密的。」  
她叹了口气，「好吧，那就拜托您了。」对方的理解一定产生了什么偏差，好在这人用了很多年，倒也可以信得过。莫德里奇夫人养在家里的男妓——虽然已经不是什么秘密了，可下个月就要结婚的夫人绝对不允许谣言流传得太过分。  
奥拉西奇少校虽然看起来不太在意这方面的事，可莫德里奇直觉觉得还是谨慎为妙。  
女主人没有回去处理快要堆成山的工作，只是背靠着墙，有一下没一下地数着自己的心跳声。墙壁那边是Raketa的房间，此刻被克劳奇改造成临时体检室，时不时传来简单的命令——「躺平」、「做个深呼吸」、「看一下，这里是什么数字」，等等。西尔维娅拿来几块小饼干，劝慰莫德里奇夫人不要太紧张。  
莫德里奇小口咽下嘴里的饼干渣，终于等到房门开启，医生夹着皮箱走出来，手里攥着厚厚一叠纸。她像是真正的家属一样迎过去，声音放得平静，「请问——」  
「除了缺失左手和左前臂之外，他的各项生理指标都很正常，心跳、血压、视力，嗯——」他悄悄放低声音，「也没有性工作者常见的性病。」  
「噢——」  
「不过，我建议您继续找一位精神科医生给他看看，我有点怀疑他——」医生推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，又用食指点点自己的额头，「这里有些不对。」  
「您指的是？」  
「他说不出自己完整的姓名、年龄，也对童年或者家乡的事情没有印象，但智力又是正常水准。这只能让我怀疑他的脑部可能受过什么创伤。」他耸耸肩，「前几年我见得更多，可惜目前的医疗水平还不足以支撑我们去研究人类大脑……」  
莫德里奇张开嘴又闭上。  
「不用顾虑，您有什么问题都可以问我。」克劳奇医生将西尔维娅递上的信封塞进口袋。  
「您的意思是——他把以前的事情忘掉了……」女主人托着下巴，与其说是提问更像是自言自语。「他的记忆出了问题，是这样吗？」  
「夫人，您很聪明。我猜测是这样的，但可惜没有办法证明。当然了，这种原因不明的疾病也没什么有效的治疗方法。」  
莫德里奇缓缓点头，「那样的话——」  
那样的话，自称是Raketa的年轻男性——  
医生见裹在黑裙和黑色披肩里的寡妇脸色变得跟衣物差不多阴沉，立刻识趣地道别。  
莫德里奇轻轻推开虚掩的房门，「伊万——」  
她觉察到声带的颤动。  
「卢卡夫人。不过，我真的不是伊万。」  
「你怎么知道你不是伊万？」  
Raketa穿着一件旧衬衫坐在床沿，两条修长的腿交叠着垂下，他的侧脸比任何时候都要甜美和温柔，一缕光线落在他柔软的浅色睫毛上，看起来简直像个镶嵌在画里的纸人儿。  
莫德里奇不愿意破坏眼前的画面，屏息凝神注目很久才张开嘴，「我希望你为我做一件事。」  
那张脸上不加掩饰的喜悦再次狠狠刺痛她自觉早已麻木掉的心。  
「不是你习惯的那些服务。我只是希望你可以听我说一些故事，很简单，也很短的故事。」  
Raketa偏过头，「是关于您在找的那位、伊万？」  
「他的名字是伊万•拉基蒂奇。」她冲他笑了笑，「不过作为交换，你也必须告诉我你的故事、你来帕克拉茨之前的经历。这就是你可以为我做的事，Raketa。」

莫德里奇的少女时代没有一刻不是在渴望和平中度过的。一切都始于一个词，一个对六岁女孩来说过于复杂的词语——「民族」。不记得从哪天起，别洛瓦尔平原不再回荡着牧人悠扬的歌声，喀斯特山区深处宁静流动的山泉被零星枪声所惊扰，女孩当然不能理解父母的叹气与深夜自门缝里透过来的烛光，直至六岁的牧羊犬死在她的怀里，口鼻喷血、亮晶晶的灰色眼珠一点点暗淡，最终变成两片没有生命的毛玻璃。莫德里奇死死搂着那具还带着体温的尸体不肯放手，大串眼泪滚落在「春天」油润的皮毛上。  
春天是所有牧羊犬里最聪明最强壮的，她与卢卡一起长大、一起光着脚丫在草地上飞奔、一起去小溪边玩水，又一起睡倒在云杉树下做着温暖的白日梦。  
父亲说春天死于故意投毒，同一天死去的还有农场里最健硕的奶牛，莫德里奇知道他不会搞错，整个别洛瓦尔没有比父亲更了解各种药材和毒草的人。这地方已经不能待了，小农场主低价变卖家产换了点金子，带着妻女消失在苍凉的夜色中。莫德里奇在随后的颠沛流离中始终不能忘掉马车后面狭窄的窗格——春天变成的小土堆缩成了一个小小的黑点……  
莫德里奇夫人第一次披上寡妇的黑纱时蓦地想起名为春天的牧羊犬，不由得咧开嘴自嘲。小小的女孩哭得眼泪鼻涕糊成一团，她不肯让家人帮忙，一点点掘开院子后面的泥土，亲手埋葬了自己的「春天」。  
也许一切的一切，早在那时便已经注定……  
后来她在书上读到国家与民族的历史，颤抖的铅笔在书页空白留下纤细的批注——「或许，被上帝抛弃的巴尔干半岛注定是一片被诅咒的土地，真正的和平与安宁何时才能抚平这片破损的掌心！」  
男孩温暖有力的手掌握过来，「卢卡，不要怕，我会保护你。无论发生了什么、无论我们变成了怎样的人，我一定会保护你。」  
哦，和平，和平是多么奢侈！  
多少人眼含热泪地枕着和平的安眠药入梦，却不得不在被血染得一片通红的朝阳中醒来……  
和平是用脆弱的纸折成的洁白鸽子，和平是倒下的女神塑像，和平是漂浮在炮火中的一只黄风筝，它断了线，抖着翅膀漂向远方……  
和平呵！和平是安慰剂、是白日梦，是麻痹大脑的毒水！  
纵然如此，莫德里奇却没有一日不在心底苦苦哀求她的上帝听见自己的声音。  
「在加雷什尼察的乡下我也经历过短暂的和平，那真的是一段很美好的回忆。」她露出怀念般的微笑，小鹿般的圆眼罕见地眯起来，「Raketa，你记得的和平又是什么样？」  
垂眼沉思的男人如同从梦中惊醒，他摇摇头，唇角弯成讨好的笑容，「卢卡夫人，我只知道我的身边、很和平。他们说再也没有战争了，战争结束了。」  
「战争结束了。」莫德里奇跟着重复一遍，「可是伊万没有回来。」  
「我很抱歉——」  
「若他活到现在，大概与你差不多年纪、差不多长相，所以我才会将你错认成他。」  
Raketa无意识地偏了偏脑袋，金发随着动作轻轻晃动一下，令他看起来像是个无邪的孩童。「您可以把我当做他。」  
「我第一次见到他时他正躺在河边看书，可是我走近看了看，发现书只是掉在脸上，他自己睡着了。」莫德里奇夫人用手撑着下巴，牢牢盯住对面充满水雾的灰绿色眼睛。  
Raketa的眼睛和伊万一模一样，可是那里面流露出的神采却完全不同，令女主人时刻怀疑的确是自己搞错人了。  
伊万•拉基蒂奇的眼睛里永远有快活的亮光，像一颗永不熄灭的太阳。那是加雷什尼察山谷上方冉冉升起的金色精灵，平缓起伏的山脉间流动着汩汩溪水，它们在高处汇聚、跌落，形成一道道雪白的瀑布和瀑布下方瑰丽的彩虹。当太阳升得更高，那些爬在山顶的水流便成了金子一般的颜色，仿佛自山巅滚滚而下的是一条条垂落的黄金……  
拉基蒂奇指着远方的山脉给卢卡看，「那是阿尔卑斯山脉延续到克罗地亚境内的一部分，不过我给它取了个名字，叫做金河谷。」  
莫德里奇挑剔半天也没能挑出什么毛病，只好勉强同意。「还不错。就是听起来有点幼稚……」  
「真的？你的直觉可真厉害。」拉基蒂奇笑得开心，仿佛卢卡猜中了自己隐藏的秘密。「其实这个名字是小时候从一篇童话里看来的，作者描写的金河谷原型是在瑞士。」他顿了一下，小心翼翼地用手指碰了碰卢卡的手背，没有觉察到明显的抵触后才牵起身边女孩的手。  
她的手指感受到对方手心里的汗水，忍不住轻轻笑出声。「伊万，你这么紧张——」  
拉基蒂奇不敢看她，只一个劲儿盯着自己的鞋子喋喋不休，「那是我很喜欢的一位哲学家、艺术评论家，他为父亲朋友的女儿写了这篇特别美丽的儿童文学。据说瑞士的雪山很美，美得像童话。我想、以后和你一起去那儿看看。如果你喜欢那里……」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，「不要。我们就在金河谷，哪里也不去。」  
「卢卡，不是瑞士，我是想说，我、我——」男孩的脸涨成可爱的粉红色，舌头像是被打了个不能转动的结。  
女孩笑了，早就预料到表白这种事也一定是自己主动。她握紧伊万湿漉漉的手，顺势扭过身子勾住他的脖颈，「我不喜欢说给小女孩听的童话，也不喜欢瑞士，我只喜欢你，伊万•拉基蒂奇。」  
Raketa静静垂着头，右手抱着残缺的左臂仿佛在思考着什么，橘红色的夕阳令他的金发也染上一层浅红。莫德里奇想到能够孕育出金子的富饶丰美的金河谷，想到凉爽溪水里鱼儿轻轻啄食着脚趾，伊万垂着头，脸孔早已涨得通红。卢卡扯着他粗糙的工装外套将他拉近，踮起脚尖印下少女的初吻。  
嫁给奥拉西奇少校之前没剩下多少时间了，但总有机会把故事说完。「时间不早了，今天暂时到这里。如果累了的话就去休息吧。」莫德里奇夫人挥挥手，重新抽出西尔维娅中午送进来的报纸和信封。  
「卢卡夫人，对不起。」Raketa终于有了回应。他跳下莫德里奇专门搬来的矮脚沙发，慢慢走到开始工作的年轻女人身边。「我……可以吗？」  
莫德里奇警觉地瞪大眼睛，身体向后退缩，「不可以。」  
Raketa摇摇头，「我只是——想向您道歉。」  
「为什么？」  
男人咬着嘴唇沉思片刻，缓慢地单膝跪下。「我对您说谎了，卢卡夫人。」  
「那么现在对我说实话。」她的心脏顿时被一只手高高拎在半空，像一颗充血的气球……  
「我忘掉了很多事情，我不知道自己是谁。Raketa是后来他们给我取的名字，可我知道这不可能是我原本的姓名。」年轻的男人恭敬地垂着眼皮，睫毛微微颤抖，「我不是Raketa。」  
「但你也不像我认识的伊万！」  
「伊万•拉基蒂奇，乌斯塔沙第五支部空军士官生，列号00319。」他未经思索地报出一连串军衔和代号，仿佛这段文字已经在肚子里默默生长了许多年。  
「卢卡夫人，这是我被俘之后身上唯一的证件。」他终于抬起脸，灰绿色眼珠深处堆积着层层叠叠的浓雾，像一道打不开的门。「我没什么可以与您交换的故事。试图逃跑被砸烂一条手臂、被灌满奇怪的药送给口味特别的士兵们享用，因为他们说我长得漂亮，天生就是做这一行的材料。」  
半跪着的男人慢慢放低身体，后背轻轻起伏。「后来听他们说战争结束了，我以为我能回到外面的世界，可以慢慢搞清楚自己是谁，可是来救我的人说我以前是个乌斯塔沙士官，就算出去也一定会被送上军事法庭……所以我选择、被卖给地下黑妓院，继续为有钱人提供一些乐子……」  
「伊万……」  
「我是个乌斯塔沙。我一定杀过很多人，这是对我的惩罚、我愿意……我没有地方可以回去……」  
Raketa从头到脚都开始颤抖，莫德里奇夫人的指尖还没能碰到他的头发，男人便忙不迭地向后退缩。「我不是您的伊万，他那么好。而我——我太脏了，您不能碰我。」  
「看着我，看着我的眼睛。」  
他拼命摇头，整个人抖抖索索缩成一团，不住地颤抖。「我、夫人。我不能——」  
莫德里奇夫人跪倒在他的面前，黑裙铺了满地，像一团只在夜风中绽放的黑色大丽菊。一双细瘦的胳膊毫不犹豫地圈紧Raketa的头颅，令那颗脑袋紧紧贴在她单薄的胸口，「对不起……对不起。」

西尔维娅不知道夫人每天都会和不知从哪儿捡回家的男妓聊什么、一个做木材生意的女人又怎么会和这种人产生关联。她不是没有好奇过，可偷听别人对话在她的认知里绝不是什么好事，于是她果断拒绝内心蠢蠢欲动的好奇心。  
不过名为Raketa的男人脸色的确是一天天好起来了。不是指健康方面——他原本就肤色红润，身材紧实，明显被精心照料着享受着衣食无忧的生活——而是说精神层面，那双模模糊糊的漂亮眼睛每一天都比前一天更亮一些，仿佛莫德里奇夫人是个魔法师，往里面撒了富有魔力的生命粉末，足够起死回生。  
Raketa再也不会随时随地用仅剩的右手解开纽扣，或者突然跪倒在地请求夫人对自己做点儿什么。甚至西尔维娅记错洗澡时间、不小心推开浴室门的时候，似乎早已失却羞耻心的男人这次学会抓起浴巾遮挡自己，满脸通红地说抱歉。女仆再次发出尖叫，砰地一声甩上浴室的门，嘴里跟着接连不断地道歉。闹出的动静惊动了莫德里奇夫人，她从书房跑出来询问情况，笑着调侃西尔维娅的粗心，又叫她做了个挂在门把手上的牌子，无论是谁进去都得翻出红色的那面，提醒里面有人。  
「西尔维娅，以后这家里有个男人了，可不能像以前一样毛手毛脚的。」  
披着一条黑色纱巾的莫德里奇夫人嘴角抿着，可杏仁形状的圆眼睛快活地转动，里面流露出从未见过的少女般活泼笑意。西尔维娅心想，改变了的人可不仅仅是Raketa一个啊……如果这日子能一直这样过下去，也不错。  
可那是不可能的，因为家里的男人很快还会增添一个。  
莫德里奇夫人婚事已近，女佣也被催促着上街采买婚礼必需品——订购礼服和礼品、挑选邀请卡片、预约场地……西尔维娅不讨厌Raketa，甚至有点儿喜欢他，但那位奥拉西奇少校的传闻……他外表英俊帅气，私底下却暴虐成性，据说已经活活打死了三个妻子却没受到什么惩罚……她打了个哆嗦，一只瓷杯差点儿从手里滑出去。  
「您为什么要嫁给那位少校？」西尔维娅第一次听说这事时慌慌张张冲向夫人的书房，连房门也忘了敲，「我听说他性格很怪——」  
夫人的脸色与黑色围巾一样阴沉，「是啊……西尔维娅，这就是女人啊……女人注定会变成这样……」她用力按压自己的太阳穴，尖尖的十指全部竖直，像是刺穿云层的刀枪剑戟。「女人天生就是一场悲剧，西尔维娅。无论她们活着还是死了——」  
女孩从未见过这个坚强又智慧的妇人流露出如此凄凉的神情。  
「我们活着也会是悲剧，但没什么比死更糟糕了。」夫人的目光定定地刺向西尔维娅的脸，「你一定要活下去，哪怕活在泥里血里，只要还有一口气，就不能让那些希望我们死的人得逞。」  
她没怎么听懂什么活了死了的悲剧，只从夫人的语气里懂得这桩婚姻一定并非出于自愿。西尔维娅跟在莫德里奇身后时闷闷不乐地想着，虽然她一个字都没有透露过，但自己可不是傻子。  
一定和她的生意有关，而现在的生意一定也会和政治和军队有关。西尔维娅已经能够阅读报纸上最长的文章，也会跑去镇上的书店里看家里没有的书，她知道外面都发生了什么。  
斯大林提议的共产党情报局被铁托原封不动地用嘲讽甩了回去，苏联派来的将军也被南军不客气地挡在门外。东边来的红旗歪歪倒倒，据说萨格勒布和贝尔格莱德的斯大林画像倒是还在，可帕克拉茨小镇上那些图像早已变成不堪入目的涂鸦……多瑙河与萨瓦河汇聚成逆反心脏里最粗大的动脉，砰砰跳动的回声在东欧上空震荡……又有看不见的琴弦慢慢绷紧巴尔干半岛，仿佛上帝打定主意要让这片土地不得安宁！  
哪怕是莫德里奇夫人也有不能拒绝的对象。西尔维娅对此充满担忧，可夫人坚持说不会出问题、就算真有什么，她还有一件秘密武器，说着这话的时候嘴唇勾起一抹狠绝的笑容，令西尔维娅背后发凉。  
可这句话也让向来胆小的她莫名安心，既然莫德里奇夫人说了可以对付那家伙，那么一定没什么好担心的。  
「西尔维娅！在发什么呆？帮我抱着这卷布，我再去叫一辆车。东西太多了。」年轻的寡妇今天选了一件深灰色的长衫，胸口点缀着几粒黑色珍珠，长裙则换成一条利落的黑色马裤，她还在唇上擦了一层淡淡的胭脂色。莫德里奇夫人快要结婚了，采购的布料和衣裙鞋帽不乏鲜艳的搭配——虾青色、浅绿色，还有犹如春日天空一般的晴朗湛蓝……西尔维娅想着，这些颜色真漂亮，夫人穿上一定比现在的样子更好看。她的黑色衣服太多了，跟她的、她们的苦难与泪水一样多……  
回去的路上夫人突然开口，「下次我会让他也来帮忙。真是的，在家里白吃白喝这么久，总该出点力。」  
当然指的是Raketa。  
虽然口气像是责备，可西尔维娅跟了莫德里奇这么些年，自然能听出藏在轻微抱怨下的快乐。她现在算是知道那个男人的大致情况了……那个长得和夫人真正的恋人一模一样的Raketa，他能不能给莫德里奇夫人带来幸福呢？  
西尔维娅瞥见购置的礼服和布料，一颗心重新沉进肚子。可她只是个做工的女佣，哪里轮得着她来干涉莫德里奇夫人的选择……  
「夫人，我们离开这里回乡下吧。回您说过的金河谷，和Raketa一起……我们一起回去……一起活下去……」西尔维娅的铅笔用力划过书页空白处，力道大得简直能刺破薄薄的纸页。  
婚礼的日子一天天逼近，莫德里奇雇来城里最好的厨子，几次碰面之后最终敲定了婚宴菜单，剩下的就是选购食材。年轻的女主人看着清单上的猪肘和羊肉，跑去敲了家中唯一男性的房门。  
「Raketa！」  
穿着一件旧牛仔夹克的Raketa探出个脑袋，「卢卡夫人，您找我有事吗？」  
莫德里奇点点头，略微踮脚，视线越过男人的肩膀看见书桌上一本摊开的书。那一定是Raketa前几天问她借去的，当时莫德里奇忙着核对上个季度的进货价，随手指了指书橱让他自己挑，后来发现他取走的是《神曲》。  
我走过我们人生的一半旅程，却又步入一片幽暗的森林，这是因为我迷失了正确的路径。  
但丁在那里遇到了后来陪伴他游历地狱与炼狱的导师维吉尔……  
她定定神，「需要你帮我个忙。」  
「哦——」Raketa脸上很明显地浮现出一丝不情愿，是那种莫德里奇熟悉的看书看得正入迷却被中途打断的轻微遗憾表情。  
「在看书？」她试探着问道，脚尖无意识地在地板上划拉。  
Raketa点点头，「维吉尔化为一阵微风，消失在天堂的入口。」  
这下轮到莫德里奇长长地「哦——」了一声，然后听见对方低头道歉，「对不起，我看得太入迷了。卢卡夫人，请问您需要我做什么？」  
「下午和我一道上街，我去买点婚礼需要用到的东西。」  
「可我、我没怎么出门过，也没有和太多人打过交道——」  
莫德里奇忍不住伸手扯了扯他变红的脸颊，「那你以后永远不出门、不和我或者西尔维娅以外的人说话啦？只要别当众脱个精光就行。」  
Raketa的脸腾地一下充血成鲜红色，仿佛全身的血液都涌向大脑，「卢卡夫人，您、不要说了，我再也不会做这种事了。」  
莫德里奇说错了一点，她忘掉Raketa是个样貌英俊、足够吸引他人目光的年轻男子，左侧晃来晃去的空荡荡袖筒更是忍不住让人要多看他两眼，况且之前还有那么多围绕着她与男妓之间的下流传闻，这一男一女再次迅速成为众人的焦点。尽管已经恢复了普通男子的衣着打扮——洗得发白的T恤和宽松的旧牛仔裤，Raketa还是浑身不自在，几乎整整一个下午都坐立难安，恨不得像小孩子一样抓住卢卡夫人的衣服、时时刻刻把自己藏在她的褐色连衣裙后面。  
「他、他们都看着我们呢……」  
莫德里奇不以为意地耸耸肩，「看就看吧，又不会怎么样。」  
大太阳底下Raketa的脸红得像是要滴出血来，不知是热的、还是因为被架在众人目光上烘烤从头到脚都不自在——  
她叹着气，「你去那边找个阴凉的地方呆着，等我买完东西叫你。别跑太远啊。」  
最终莫德里奇独自买完了该买的东西，在市场最西边的一排斜屋檐下边找到了Raketa。他正在坐在破台阶上逗弄一只不知从哪儿来的流浪狗，笑眯眯地训练它蹲下和站起的动作。  
在这个瞬间，他变回自己认识的沉浸在书本里不愿抬头、喜欢对着农场里小动物恶作剧的大男孩。莫德里奇再次看得入神，「伊万——」  
年轻的男人依旧沉浸在与小狗玩耍的世界里，没有任何反应。她略微提高嗓门，「Raketa——」  
「啊！卢卡夫人！」他惊慌地抬头，看到从落日里走来的莫德里奇。「对不起！都这么晚了……」  
「嗯，买完了。我们回家。」  
她转身要走，却被Raketa的热切视线逼停脚步。「怎么了？」  
灰绿色眼睛里的光芒一闪而逝，「没什么。谢谢您、带我出门，可我没帮上您的忙……」  
莫德里奇嗯了一声后又摇头，「下次吧，是我太着急了。赶紧回家，西尔维娅在等我们。」  
Raketa趿拉着步子跟上来，脚底又拖出咯吱咯吱、断断续续的摩擦声。向来步点轻快的莫德里奇听出身后的不情不愿，干脆站直了停下，「到底怎么了？」  
「不、没什么，卢卡夫人。」  
莫德里奇听见呼哧呼哧小动物喘气的声音，往Raketa身后望去才看见方才的流浪狗，吐着舌头恋恋不舍地望过来。  
她的眉头紧了紧，这点细微的动作立时被善于察言观色的男人捕获，「卢卡夫人，我们回家吧。」他又偷偷看一眼可怜兮兮的流浪狗，「我已经和它说过再见了，可它跟着我们不肯走……」  
「你是不是想带它回家？」  
Raketa的脸色又涨红了，「我、我——」  
「可怜的小东西。」莫德里奇夫人蹲下身，褐色裙摆张开成一片扇形，「你家在哪里？原先的主人不要你了吗？」  
脏兮兮的小狗儿乖巧极了，立刻从护着自己的Raketa身后蹿出来，却识趣地与莫德里奇保持着几米的距离，喉咙里发出轻微呜咽。  
他们往回走的时候再度吸引了零星人群的注意：板着脸的高傲的年轻寡妇走在前面，依然踩出那种轻微扭动的绰约步伐；而独臂的英俊男人满脸温柔，目光一刻也不曾离开臂弯里缩成皱巴巴一团的脏兮兮小动物。  
莫德里奇没有回头，只是暗自在想，他们现在是一起的。哪怕以后他们不在一起了，只要她保有关于伊万的记忆，关于金河谷的记忆，关于每一封信件的记忆，关于战争的记忆——只要她还记得，他们就一直在一起。就像但丁将维吉尔的记忆写成书，千年之后人们阅读《神曲》，依然觉得他们在一起。

莫德里奇夫人有时候怀疑自己是不是从外边捡东西捡上瘾了。  
女佣，捡来的。  
男人，捡来的。  
宠物，捡来的。  
她还挺期待下次会捡回来什么。  
有了夏天作陪的Raketa更像记忆里的恋人了。他给它洗了澡，又翻出西尔维娅做针线活的剪刀，毛手毛脚为流浪狗修去多余毛发。莫德里奇看到小狗儿被折腾得坑坑洼洼活像一颗没削净外皮的土豆，忍不住趴倒在桌上笑出了声。  
餐桌上Raketa伸出手掌，上面躺着一块啃剩下的骨头，「夏天！」  
小狗便呼哧呼哧飞奔过来，叼着骨头呜咽两声，亮晶晶的灰色眼珠里充满感激。这下轮到莫德里奇不开心了，用勺子轻轻磕着盘子边缘，「这个家里钱是我赚的，肉骨头也是我买的——」  
已经跑出去的夏天仿佛听懂了女主人的话，又呼哧呼哧跑回来冲着莫德里奇直摇尾巴，灰眼珠里的感激只多不少。「真灵的小狗儿！」  
「才不是小狗儿，别人是有名字的嘛，是夏天！夏天，过来这里。」  
莫德里奇夫人扔开勺子，抱起胳膊假装生气，「我乐意，这是我捡回来的小狗儿，我爱怎么叫就怎么叫。」  
Raketa急得脑门上都渗出汗珠，舌头也开始打结，「是我、我先发现的夏天……」  
「夫人，您可真是——」西尔维娅有些哭笑不得。她在莫德里奇夫人身边呆了好几年，还从没见过这个女人流露出这种孩子心性。「哎呀！你们两个怎么跟小孩子似的！」  
「西尔维娅，明明你才最小！」两个人转过脸来异口同声。  
捡来的东西可真好，东一块、西一块的，渐渐地也凑出一个家的样子了。  
可她不能放任自己沉浸在温暖的家的幻象中，婚礼的日子迫在眉睫……莫德里奇放下纸笔，按着太阳穴发愣。  
婚礼、奥拉西奇少校……来自萨格勒布的最新新闻说，南军里竟然揪出苏联间谍；而东边来的情报局则讽刺铁托是一心倒向美国的华尔街的诗人……  
她并非没有想过被那位脾气阴森的军官盯上的理由，可无论怎么调查，也完完全全地没有头绪。莫德里奇听说这个人发表过极端种族主义言论，不知为什么现在仍旧身居要职。  
克罗地亚人？塞尔维亚人？还是——莫德里奇用无辜的笔尖重重地戳进稿纸，「苏联？」、「美国！」  
轻轻的敲门声连续三下，停顿片刻之后，又是轻轻的三下。  
是伊万。  
莫德里奇夫人卷起书桌上的稿纸塞进抽屉，「Raketa？」  
门被推开一条缝，「是我，卢卡夫人。西尔维娅去洗衣服了，她让我给您送下午茶——」  
「好的，放在这里就行。」  
「卢卡夫人，我想请求您一件事。」Raketa终于不再垂着眼皮了。他扬起脸，灰绿色的眼睛里流露出某种决心。「请您、以后不要叫我Raketa了。我不喜欢这个名字，人应该有属于自己的名字。」  
莫德里奇点点头，「没问题。其实我也不喜欢……」她懒懒地靠在椅背上，双臂垫着后脑，「那么叫你什么好呢？肯定不会是伊万吧。你总说你不是他。」  
丢失记忆的男人拨了一下脸颊边的金发，将它们撩到耳后。「您……如果您觉得可以的话，请您叫我、伊万。」  
她猛然挺直了身子，「你……你想起来了吗？你是不是——你是不是把以前的事想起来了？！」尖尖的手指狠命抠进桌面，一颗指甲折断了却没有感觉到疼……  
「告诉我，伊万！」  
他轻轻咬了咬嘴唇，「抱歉，卢卡夫人，我没有想起什么。不过我的确是想请求您——如果可以的话……」  
「做什么？」  
「我想再听一些，伊万的、我的、故事。」满脸迷茫的男人眨去眼睛里浮出的泪，「我是伊万。我不是伊万。我是您的恋人，我是最下贱的男妓——我是谁？卢卡夫人，我自己想着这些的时候都要发疯了……」  
他是谁？战争和灾难改变了每个人的容貌，犹如冬天改写树叶的颜色。溪流冻结成冰，冰川融为雪水，大雪如同蹁跹的羽毛在空中一圈圈飞舞、打转，落在冬眠的枝头。等下一个春天亲吻大地时，蛰伏的花朵上便会升起生命的热度，令雪片蒸发成闪亮的雾气。时光更改，世间万物也不断变化着原本的形态，然而总有什么、总有那么一点点的微弱星光，在漫长无边、寒风凄厉的冬夜里恒古不变地闪烁。  
「你是伊万，是伊万•拉基蒂奇，是我的爱。你是亚得里亚海上最骄傲的鹰……」莫德里奇夫人轻轻缩着肩膀，「听我说，你没有杀过人，一个也没有。」  
……  
托米斯拉夫二世即位之后鲜红与浓黑交织的U字旗遍布街巷，巴维里契的亲卫队一夜之间涌现出来，制服笔挺，胸口别着亮闪闪的盾形徽章。一双双油亮厚实的皮靴踏过这片土地的每一个角落，连加雷什尼察安宁的小镇也未能幸免，他们踩着踢踢踏踏却别别扭扭的威严正步，莫德里奇却觉得看起来像一群可笑的东倒西歪的鸭子。  
身边的同龄人除了她自己和拉基蒂奇似乎没什么人关心克罗地亚独立国究竟是什么，生活又会因此发生怎样的变化，直至雪片一样的传单一张张飞向天空、飞进学校和工厂，最终飞进人们的心里。  
塞尔维亚人和犹太人一样，是这个世界上最为低劣肮脏种族，上帝不允许他们的存在。  
拉基蒂奇偏偏要去和人理论，「犹太人、塞尔维亚人、雅利安人、克罗地亚人……民族是没有优劣之分的。我们首先是人，有着独立人格、自由灵魂的人，然后才被分为不同的性别、种族和性格。」  
「柏林那边可是说，就连疯子尼采都会认同雅利安人更加高级呢。」  
卢卡小心翼翼地扯了扯他的袖口，却换来他更理直气壮的辩驳，「那又如何？他们根本不懂什么是超人，更不懂尼采！」  
卢卡在心里小声叹气，可又不得不承认伊万说的是对的。视线里充满避不开的U字旗，她担忧地握住他的双手，小声建议他别再出去惹事，老老实实呆在家里比较好。  
拉基蒂奇反手捏了捏她的手指，在掌心里轻轻握住，「如果这个世界只剩下乌斯塔沙和巴维里契的声音，那么时间长了，人们就会觉得他们说得都是对的……我现在还能思考和说话，我还能判断，所以我想尽力去改变。」  
「可你一个人也不能改变什么。」  
「卢卡，不是这样的。」拉基蒂奇笑容沉静，仿佛有隐约的光在表情里流转与波动，「如果每一个人都这么想、每一个人都沉默，那这个世界永远不会被改变了。」  
眉间饱含忧虑的少女忍不住伸手抚摸男孩因为微笑而闪闪发亮的面容——他的眉骨与鼻梁，隐藏在眉弓下面长长的柔软睫毛。「不要担心，我不会有事的。」他眉眼里装满多得几乎要漫出来的深深笑意，「万一，我是说万一，哪天连我也在战争里迷失了，请你一定要立刻把我揍醒——踢我、骂我，或者扇我耳光，把我打回现在这个伊万。」  
莫德里奇点点头，忍不住跟他一道笑出来。「好的。不过我打得过你吗？」  
拉基蒂奇认真地绞紧眉头，「那我来教你一点儿格斗术，学会了好防身。」他装作神秘地凑到卢卡耳边，声音压得很轻，「其实你记住一点就行了——男人下面是很脆弱的，万一遇到坏人，对准了狠命踹一脚，保准有他好受。但你可别这样对我啊……很疼的！」  
莫德里奇擦掉一点眼角笑出的眼泪，「Raketa，他这个人真的是——你说说看，哪里会有这种傻得要命的人呢？」眼看着对面的男人没有动静，她猛然打住，「抱歉，你不是Raketa了。对不起。」  
陷在矮椅里的男人慢慢摇头，面孔温柔又模糊，「卢卡夫人，我没有在意这个。我想的是——为什么我、不，为什么伊万最终还是去了乌斯塔沙？既然他不是一个仇恨塞尔维亚人的种族主义者……」  
笑容自莫德里奇的脸上隐去了，「他是为了保护家人。乌斯塔沙不仅屠杀塞尔维亚人，也杀反对他们的克罗地亚人。叔叔——啊，伊万的父亲因为拒绝给孩子们讲授民族论的课被抓进集中营，伊万去了乌斯塔沙才把他换回来……」  
每周三是镇里邮局开放的日子，卢卡急匆匆蹬上布鞋、跳进运干草的马车，在长长队伍里等待邮递员拆开大捆邮袋时掸去身上沾到的碎草。虽然有时伊万的信被卷得皱巴巴的，充满汗水和机油的气味，但里面的内容一如他本人干净温柔。  
「亲爱的卢卡：  
你好！这里没有我想象得那么可怕。我们体检、训练和上课，当然上课的内容都是扯淡，我知道我不会迷失自己。医生说我身体好、视力好，适合去当飞行员。  
爸爸、哥嫂和叔叔阿姨还好吗？请向他们问好！  
也愿你一切好，我的爱。  
你的，伊万。」  
短短的几行字卢卡看了又看，直到每个单词都能背出来。她坐在书桌前挺直腰背，吸饱墨水的笔尖与纸面摩擦发出愉快的沙啦沙啦声。  
「亲爱的伊万：  
加雷什尼察的我们一切好，拉基蒂奇叔叔辞去讲课的工作，现在和德扬住在一起。我上周去看他，他得知你来信很开心。」  
她想了想，嘴角挤出狡黠的笑。笔尖悬停时间太长导致一大滴墨水摇摇欲坠，卢卡赶紧让它重新落回纸面，「叔叔还向我抱怨，未婚妻果然比老爸重要多了，连读信都有优先权。  
我父亲的借款也已还清，今年农场收成比去年更差，但总算不必支付别人一大笔租地费了。  
愿明年雨水丰美，阳光充足。当然更重要的是愿你保持你的样子、我最爱的样子。  
愿和平。  
你的，卢卡。」  
信件在达尔马提亚的空军基地与加雷什尼察之间欢快地穿梭往来，像一只只美丽却脆弱的白鸽。年轻的飞行员通过了第一次考核、参加了第一次演习、如同伊卡洛斯飞上蓝天，每一根蜡做的轻盈羽毛都被照成彩虹的颜色，他伸开手臂，看不见的翅膀饱饮长风，将他带往从未到达过的高处。宁静的亚得里亚海在骄傲的双翼下缓慢展开，碧蓝海水倒映在拉基蒂奇的眼睛里，将初生雏鹰明亮的双眼擦洗得更加明亮……  
「我觉得，我变成了一只鹰。」  
卢卡犹豫很久，才咬着嘴唇写下颤抖的纤细文字，「你依然是你自己，是我爱着的伊万。哪怕你生出双翅、搏击长空，请记住双脚行走在大地的感觉，那是你姓名的所在、是我们的家、我们的金河谷。」  
伊万告诉她自己通过考核，肩膀上添了一颗空心的星星。这次卢卡没有回复，直到下一封信件送到她手里，「你是否生我的气？我没有杀人，也没有向平民头顶掷过一枚炸弹。我向你保证……」  
后面的字迹被墨水涂抹得模糊不清，卢卡将信收进书架，倒在床上用手背遮住眼皮。她从未觉得飞向蓝天的恋人像此刻这般遥远……  
拉基蒂奇的信件和他本人一样热情，几乎从未间断，里面的字句却越发破碎，如果不是熟悉他的字迹，卢卡简直要以为这些混乱的文字出自他人。  
「我现在已经厌倦了尼采。我不知道，亲爱的。我读不进书，我只是很想念你，想念我们在金河谷度过的时光。  
下周的任务……我不知道……」墨水干结成满页的省略号，犹如淋漓的黑色鲜血，又像被风吹动的秋天枯叶，一片片自悬崖上滚落。  
烛火闪动，投下年轻女孩细碎的发影，纤弱影子落在稿纸一角犹如瑟缩的蛛丝。  
卢卡将碎发别进耳后，挺直胸膛。  
「亲爱的伊万：  
纵使生出翅膀，请想起你骄傲的心。  
如果已经忘了，替我狠狠地踢你的下面。  
你的爱，卢卡。」  
那之后过去了整整三周——拉基蒂奇成为一名乌斯塔沙士兵已经过去小半年了，还从未像现在这样，这么久都不曾联系。卢卡要头疼地里的杂草和害虫，要宽慰父母和拉基蒂奇的家人，上一封信里语焉不详的「任务」搅得她夜夜噩梦，不得安宁……  
三周之后卢卡终于等到伊万的来信，没有卷角，没有折边，没有混乱的墨迹，像他本人一样干干净净、清爽温柔。  
「我依然是亚得里亚海上最骄傲的鹰，因为我炸了我自己。  
我的爱，请你也为我感到骄傲。」  
听到这里的Raketa猛地抬起头，眼睛里流动的绿色水雾明明灭灭，像一只只扑打着翅膀的蝴蝶聚拢又散开……  
「伊万起飞前在弹舱做了手脚，投弹轮还来不及转就卡住了。他炸坏自己的战斗机，被关了两周禁闭。」莫德里奇夫人嘴角微微上扬，眼眶里却转动着浅浅一层泪膜，「伊万，你不会上军事法庭的，你是我的骄傲。」  
他看了看自己的右手，用力张开又握成拳……「所以我真的没有杀人……」  
「你没有，从来都没有。」  
「我没有、杀人。太好了。」  
「是的，伊万。」  
「卢卡、夫人……我果然不是Raketa。」男人抬起右手捂住脸，肩背轻微抽搐。「我不是啊！」  
「伊万，我知道……」  
「不，我也不是伊万。我不能够、是您的伊万，卢卡夫人——」泪水自指缝间汹涌而下，犹如金河谷永不停歇的泉水与瀑布。「您的伊万……」  
莫德里奇轻轻握住他的手腕，结果对方像挨了烫似的一把甩开，力道大得简直要将女人掀翻在地。  
痛苦伏地大哭的Raketa嘴里断断续续道歉，一边扭动一边急切解开上衣，「对不起、对不起、您看了这个、就知道了……」  
莫德里奇这次没有阻止他，只是跪在他面前帮助抖个不停的男人一颗颗解开纽扣。他的手指已经哆嗦得不听使唤，滚烫的泪不断掉在莫德里奇的手背上。「您的伊万……对不起……」  
待他完全伏下身子，莫德里奇终于看清遍布后背的狰狞图案——是一只雄壮优雅的鹰。  
她的心脏拧成一团。  
结着一层茧子的指尖慢慢滑过那副绘制精美的文身作品，右侧鹰翅下每一根羽毛都活灵活现、栩栩如生，好像下一刻就能展开翅膀冲上蓝天。她颤抖着抚摸伊万隆起的脊梁骨，一节一节地向下，错觉自己正在触碰的并不是人类皮肤，而是一层层细密的鸟翅……  
可它是无法飞翔的。  
莫德里奇终于注意到只剩半截的左上臂，画师在那上面细致地描绘出折断的翅骨和向四周飞散的羽毛。雄鹰的左翅被凄惨撕碎，骨肉外翻，引以为傲的羽翼沾满鲜血和泥土，徒劳挣扎后静静垂下。  
曾经名为Raketa的男妓崩溃痛哭，抽搐的身体带着后背图案跟着蠕动，那只失却了全部尊严的断翅的鹰像是要跳出皮肤一样剧烈扭动。  
「您的伊万、被我弄断了翅膀……对不起、卢卡夫人……他再也不能飞了……」

奥拉西奇少校看上去要把婚礼变成整个城市的狂欢宴会。堆积着服装、布料和首饰的小车源源不断开进即将出嫁的寡妇的宅子，市场上的新鲜肉类和蔬菜也被早早订下，就连邀请卡片都脱销了，西尔维娅和伊万在家里一边听夫人同教堂来的人讨论婚宴现场的装饰，一边填写邀请卡填到手指酸痛。  
她已经试过奥拉西奇少校托人送来的婚纱——是一条浅香槟色的长裙，样式中规中矩，胸口穿过两条长长的金色系带，在腰部挽成一个宽松的蝴蝶结。鱼尾般向内收拢的裙角点缀着金色白色的细小碎片，在灯光下像是一圈漂亮的鳞片，西尔维娅凑上去仔细看了看，才发现那是夫人自己用亮闪闪的玻璃纸剪了粘上去的。  
「品味也就这样了。」她语气轻描淡写，转了一圈打量穿衣镜里的自己，「只好亲自加工一下。」  
「您……Rake……不，伊万要怎么办？」西尔维娅的心思很明显不在婚纱上。「奥拉西奇少校还会让他住在家里吗？」  
女主人上来敲了敲她的额头，展露的笑容让女佣悬着的心稍微放下一点儿。「别搞错了，这可是我的家。我想让谁住在家里就让谁住在家里。」  
「可是你们明明还爱着——」  
莫德里奇夫人眉头紧了紧，声音也随之放低，「胡说什么？从后天开始我就是少校的妻子了。」  
西尔维娅立刻垂下头，「对不起，夫人。」  
「不，我是担心你。西尔维娅，你还这么年轻，要好好活着。」夫人随即扬起脸，像是什么也没有发生过，「请你去收的草药都收到了吗？我这几天要用。」  
「当然，夫人！已经全部送来了。」  
打发女佣后莫德里奇又拧开梳妆台上的一个上了锁的小盒子，里面并排摆放着几支装满白色粉末的细细玻璃管。「爸爸，谢谢您，多亏您我才能活到现在。如果那个人真的——请您保佑我顺利，就像上次一样。」面容依旧年轻的女人用力看向镜子里的自己，双手在胸口攥成一团，「爸爸妈妈，请保佑你们的女儿活下去。」  
她嫁给年龄足够做自己祖父的农场主，她将农场打理得有模有样，她用肉体贿赂官员，她嫁给对木材出口虎视眈眈的弗利克，她和男人们做生意、谈论价格与市场，她握紧酒杯，她在迷乱宴会的中央转着圈，像一只妖冶的黑蝴蝶……  
可是又有什么错呢？  
想要凭借自己的力量活下去又有什么错呢？！  
想要像一棵高大的斯拉夫尼亚橡树将根深深扎进脚下破碎的泥土，拼尽全身力气也要抓住大地的动脉，哪怕枝叶折断、花瓣破碎，哪怕果实被人践踏进泥地里，只要脚下还有一丝力气，她就绝对不会放手。  
想要像个女人，不，想要像个真正的「人」一样，活下去……不成为藤蔓和流水，也不成为鲜花和夜莺……哪怕是披头散发的野草、是臭水里的蚊蝇、是啃食腐肉的豺狗！  
卢卡，活下去！  
卢卡，活下去！！  
卢卡，好好地、活下去啊！  
「妈妈，我会的。我要活下去，我会活着……我偏偏要活下去！」少女脸上的泪痕早已干了，眼眶里最后一滴泪水也被榨出体外，她轻轻抬手，最后一次抚摸母亲已经开始变得僵硬的脸颊。  
一海之隔的意大利早就投降了，那个把全世界搅得稀烂的小胡子大本营所在地的柏林上空也不断倾泻着来自英军和苏联的炮弹，优等种族的房屋被一道道气浪掀得有如大西洋波动起伏的海水。穷途末路了，没有任何翻盘希望了，乌斯塔沙像一头被追到道路尽头的疯犬，拼命地做着最后的垂死挣扎……U字旗重新染上鲜红，那是真正的鲜血，从被屠杀的塞尔维亚人、克罗地亚人切断的喉管里涌出。杀红眼了，疯了，都疯了……  
无论是什么民族、优等还是低贱，大家的血都是一样地滚烫，流尽后也会变得一样地冰冷……  
父亲死时还紧紧将小马尔科抱在怀中试图保护他，那是逃难到镇上的塞尔维亚一家人最小的孩子。  
「看！那孩子是个塞尔维亚人！就是他！」  
机枪子弹如夏日暴雨般倾泻而下，父亲只来得说出「快跑」就倒在自己的血泊中，金属弹头撕裂他单薄的后背又从小马尔科的胸口穿出来，那个浅亚麻色头发的孩子喜欢听她讲金河谷的童话……他们的血混在一起，像一条淅淅沥沥的小溪。  
伊万已经十个月没有来信了，他的父亲最终没能逃过被投入集中营的命运，因为他悄悄帮助一家塞尔维亚人藏在自家地下室。拉基蒂奇叔叔被按着头观看那家人当街枪决的全过程，然后关进开往亚塞诺瓦茨的火车车厢。卢卡没有放弃给伊万写信，字迹模糊，墨水里混着泪水……她去邮局投递信件，却得知通向达尔马提亚的铁路早就中断了……她记不清自己都写了些什么，只记得手指已经握不住墨水笔。  
伊万，我好怕，我好怕，伊万，我没有保护好叔叔，伊万，我好怕，伊万，你现在在哪里……  
伊万，伊万，伊万……  
现在父亲也死了，她只来得及带上几把银餐具和爸爸先前的药箱，和母亲连夜逃向更东边。逃亡的半途中母亲意外摔伤撞到头部，本以为短暂休息就能缓过来，可她很快陷入昏迷。  
「卢卡，活下去。」  
这是最后一个亲人留给孤零零莫德里奇的最后一句话。  
短短半个月内少女连接失去恋人与家人。早挤不出眼泪了，眼眶里早就像是最荒芜的沙漠般干涸了，金河谷上方不再升起温暖的太阳，于是水流中断、草木干枯，富足丰饶的大地尽数荒败，褪成一片暗冬里有气无力的灰色。牛羊与牧笛被野坟残冢所替代，孤魂野鬼成了金河谷新的主人，它们夜夜摇曳着一盏盏凄厉的蓝磷火，高一声低一声地叩打着人间与炼狱之间的铁门……  
少女赤着脚上路，身后留下一连串鲜血淋漓的脚印。她最终撑到帕克拉茨郊外，遇到正赶着一群羊躲避流弹的老人时晕了过去。  
那是莫德里奇夫人的第一个丈夫，他年纪大了，在战争中失去妻子和三个儿子，和莫德里奇结婚的第三年自己也染上风寒，一病不起……  
「活下去，卢卡。活下去，西尔维娅。活下去，伊万，还有夏天，都要活着。已经死了太多太多人……我只要我们都活着。」  
粗糙变形的手指已经套上与香槟色婚纱配套的同色长袖手套，她再次轻轻点了点镜中早已流不出泪水的眼睛，目光前所未有地狠戾，「女人，活下去。」  
那天晚上西尔维娅将收拾干净的药草送进书房，看到夫人并没有如往日般伏案工作而只是面对着满满的书架发呆，她手臂上套一双长筒手套，细长手指轻轻抚摸着书脊上的名字。  
「夫人，这是您要的东西。」  
莫德里奇自沉思中惊醒，接过她手里的东西，「谢谢你，西尔维娅。」  
「您在说什么客气话？」  
「谢谢，西尔维娅。」她反而重复一遍，眉间的忧思越发浓重，唇边却勾起微笑。「谢谢你为我考虑这么多，可我是回不去的。就算回乡下、回到金河谷，也一定会被找到……逃跑没有意义，只要他还活着，我根本无处可逃。」  
因为这个男人显然就是冲着她来的……  
「夫人……」  
莫德里奇将胳膊抱在胸前，冲着女佣轻轻点头，「如果你实在害怕他，我已经给你叫好了车，还有钱和一点碎金子，足够你离开帕克拉茨开始新的生活——」  
西尔维娅拼命摇头，「不，夫人，我不怕。有您在，我哪里也不去。」  
「那好，那我们一起——」  
「卢卡夫人。」  
莫德里奇看到书房门口闪进来的人影忍不住瞪圆眼睛，「伊万？你这一天跑到哪里去了？」  
「我都在房间里看书……」未待女主人重新开口，面色凝重的年轻男子抢在她前面哗啦啦倒出自己的担忧，「我听西尔维娅说了，奥拉西奇少校前几任妻子都死得奇怪，这个人的军队背景也很可疑，甚至有人说他是美国间谍……」  
「不，这些都是传闻罢了。」莫德里奇夫人努力扬起笑脸，好让面前这两个忧心忡忡的人能够略微安心。「你们两人就不能往好处想想？我不会有事的。」她的杏眼滴溜溜转动了一下，「再说，他的妻子死了三任，我的丈夫也死过两个了。他大概也会怕我呢！」  
西尔维娅已经捂着嘴小声笑出来，「请不要说让我离开的话了，夫人。我们愿意留在您身边，我们三个一起，对吧，伊万？无论那位少校是好人还是怪兽，我们一起对付他！」  
伊万点点头又摇摇头，「西尔维娅，你说得不对。这里还有夏天，他是个聪明又勇敢的孩子。我们是四个。」  
「对，我怎么忘了夏天！」向来文静内向的女佣罕见地提高嗓门，「夏天！」  
一道灰黄色的光咻地一声蹿进书房，撞得伊万连连后退。「夏天，要懂点礼貌！」  
莫德里奇夫人看着眼前的日常景色——伊万温柔地向一只小狗说道理，西尔维娅则忍不住戳着夏天的脑门愤愤地喋喋不休，你看你爪子那么脏，不准踩刚洗过的地毯——感到心脏被一只温暖的大手轻轻攥了一下。  
这里是她的家吗？……  
这里是她的家吧？……  
你看，只要活着，就会有好事发生啊……  
活着还是悲剧吗？……  
又或者也有快乐吧？……  
那一点点短暂的温暖、一点点转瞬即逝的和平与安宁足够麻痹人的大脑，像上帝给的补偿，又像奖励。  
人类真的是很柔弱、又很顽强的动物，他们从未真正忘掉自己的悲剧，可只要暂时还没死、只要还能吐出最后一口气，他们就会生生地创造出名为「希望」的东西，犹如麻醉剂和毒品，又像绝望的漆黑雪山上视野里突然出现的一星烛光。  
这一点点的甜味就够了，足够让他们在人生的跌宕起伏中艰难喘息，让他们对接踵而至的苦难甘之如饴……  
就像加雷什尼察那段短暂的安宁时光。  
莫德里奇夫人赤着一双脚，身后拖出一连串血脚印。这次她的怀中抱着名为「希望」的雪片一般的月光，  
少女歪歪扭扭的字迹向远处晶莹而苍凉的雪地延伸。  
伊万，我好怕，我好怕。伊万，你在哪里？  
伊万、伊万、伊万……  
你怎么，还不回来啊……

多年之后帕克拉茨的人们也还是记得那场几乎席卷小镇的热闹婚礼，年轻寡妇褪去平日的冷酷黑裙，淡淡香槟金色的婚纱下隐隐约约露出一张娇俏玲珑的脸。  
无论从什么角度去评价莫德里奇夫人的长相都绝对算不上惊艳——小小的窄脸上生了一个斯拉夫民族特有的又高又弯鼻子，嘴巴略微向前突起，无端为这张脸增添了几分外露的攻击色彩。可重点是那双眼睛，哪怕后来她逃离帕克拉茨小镇不知所踪、她的故事也已经逐渐淡出人们的饭后谈资，但只要是亲眼见过她的人，便很难忘掉那双瞳仁分明、风情万种的眼睛。  
那双像小鹿、又像野猫的杏仁形浅棕色眼睛里面好似装满了无穷无尽的生命力，只消抬头勾你一眼，就能直直地震颤你的内心。勾引男人时她会先慢慢垂下眼皮，然后边迅速转动眼珠、边自下而上地带了点埋怨瞟向她的猎物，像是在求饶、又像是挑衅，很少有人能无视她这种眼神。  
就像现在这样。一层欲盖弥彰的薄薄面纱不仅无损她的美丽，反而更加烘托得她眼波流转、风姿动人。  
金发碧眼的奥拉西奇少校风度翩翩，他低头亲吻新娘无名指上的戒指，然后牵起她的手，用低沉的嗓音邀请她共舞一曲。白色与香槟色的玫瑰花瓣如同雪花般纷纷扬扬自头顶落下，落在莫德里奇微微卷曲的金色发尾，落在她削瘦的双肩，落在她早已干涸的眼皮上。她的新婚丈夫为她拂去掉落在面颊的花瓣，动作温柔又小心。  
可莫德里奇只觉得硕大血红的宝石戒指死死咬住无名指根部，像一圈毒蛇的牙。  
这个世界上不是只有男人才能长牙、才能禁锢、才能一口咬在雪白柔软的脖颈上贪婪吸食鲜血与肉汁。她从来不怕，因为她磨出的尖齿只会更阴狠、更歹毒！  
「你在想什么，我亲爱的新婚妻子？」  
莫德里奇没有说话，只凝神打量那枚尺寸不合的婚戒。  
「出了什么问题吗？」耳畔的声音依旧亲切温和，如一缕悦耳的春风。  
她艰难地偏过头，望向车窗外流过的破旧街道。「对不起，我只是觉得有点紧。」  
「哦，我知道。这是送给我亲爱妻子的第一份礼物，希望你能记得它的感觉。」  
莫德里奇猛地抬头，笔直地对视进一双纯净的天蓝色眼睛。她没有再说什么，空气里安静酝酿的除了沉默，还是沉默。  
「我要先回家，我的家。」新娘开口打破寂静，「我记得我们说好过，婚礼结束之后我还是会住在自己家里。」  
「当然没有问题，说好的事情都听你的，比如不必改姓。」少校的声音依然是琢磨不透的低沉，他伸手拨弄着莫德里奇耳边一缕散开的碎发，将它轻轻拢到耳后。  
刚打开门跑过来的是西尔维娅，脸色苍白，颧骨上密密麻麻的雀斑看起来比平时更深色，「你们回来了，夫人、老爷——」  
「什么老爷，改改你的称呼。」新的男主人换了一种说话腔调，声音从喉咙里吃吃笑着挤出来，怪异刺耳。「这都什么年代了？叫我少校先生。」  
西尔维娅慌里慌张地用手搓着衣服下摆，「对不起，少校先生。」  
莫德里奇蹬掉挤得要命的乳白色尖皮鞋，将头纱取下扔在一边，「西尔维娅，赶紧去准备茶水。我和我的丈夫都累了。」  
西尔维娅又慌里慌张地跑开。  
「你没有必要在自家的女佣面前也装到这个地步，莫德里奇夫人。」男人吃吃的笑声从后面靠近，「要不是我扣着足够让你破产一千次的税单，你大概不会愿意嫁给我。」  
「我现在已经是你的妻子了。」莫德里奇目光平静，试图脱下手套与戒指时被大手拦住。  
「我说了，你得记住、习惯这种感觉。」  
她耸耸肩，「如您所愿。」  
「那位女佣、是叫西尔维娅吗？请你来一下。」奥拉西奇的声音又神奇般恢复正常，令人怀疑他的喉结里藏了变声器。「等下请你拿一只火盆和火柴来，我有用处。」  
他没有脱掉皮鞋，像个游客似的悠闲地乱逛，厚厚鞋底与地毯相撞发出沉闷的咚咚声。咚咚咚，咚咚，转了一圈又一圈……直至少校推开莫德里奇的书房房门，他凝视半晌，不由得轻微赞叹，「莫德里奇夫人，这可真让人吃惊。」  
她暗暗握紧拳头，感到里面爬满汗水。  
「这本书很好，很了不起的讲经济学理论的书。」少校从书架上抠出一本，依然戴着雪白手套的大手迅速翻阅。「烧了。」  
拎着工具适时出现在书房门口的西尔维娅呆了呆，「可这是夫人的东西！」  
「滚回你的房间，这里还轮不到你说话！」莫德里奇罕见地破口大骂，「滚回去！」  
「不，不准走。你刚才说什么？夫人的东西？可你们的夫人现在是我的东西了。」  
金发碧眼的男人依旧笑得温柔，将手里的书扔进火盆，「烧。」  
莫德里奇眼角抽搐一下，但依旧迅速划开火柴、投入盆内。小小的火苗先是探头探脑地冒出来，尝试着舔了舔书皮，随后在干燥纸页的助力下迅速蹿高，毕剥脆响回荡在房间里。西尔维娅捂着脸蹲下来，指缝间溢出细细的抽泣。  
「会读书、能做生意的女人真了不起。可又有什么用呢？你觉得这能保住你的命，是吗？」高大的男人张开指节分明的大手钳住她的下颌骨，令莫德里奇不得不张开嘴呼吸。  
「能让你活命的只有男人，莫德里奇夫人。看来你还不是很能搞清楚状况。所以这些东西，对你来说都没什么用了——」  
少校终于放开她，又拎起一本书扔进火盆。颤抖的火焰被短暂压趴了会儿，很快又蹿动得更高……  
「你——为什么？为什么要做这些事？」莫德里奇赤着一双脚将滚烫的火盆踢到一边，语气冰冷，「你到底想做什么？」  
「你这样的女人，太显眼了，不好。这不是属于你们的世界，从古至今就不是你们的，以后也不会是你们的，明白吗？」奥拉西奇少校仿佛备感遗憾般摇摇头，「我只是想告诉你真正的女人应该怎样活着。」  
「这也不是你的世界！」  
火光呼哧呼哧地跳跃，像是一支永不停歇的华尔兹……西尔维娅紧紧地咬住嘴唇，眼看着夫人的身影被火光映成一片通红……  
「哦？真的吗？」少校笑了笑，碧蓝色的眼睛略微眯起，如同婚礼上那般真诚。「那我们试试看？」  
他猛地抓起几张印着莫德里奇夫人木材厂红色签章的纸，精准地掷向火焰。  
她终于发出一声悲鸣，跪在地上试图捞出那些迅速卷曲、焦黑的合同。它们在她的手套里变成一团滚热的灰……  
「女人不需要懂得这些。至于生意嘛，只要我在，还是会和以前一样顺利，我可舍不得亲爱的新婚妻子真的破产。」  
「你这个……疯子！」  
「莫德里奇夫人，疯了的是您。您得了解女人到底是什么。」他尖声怪气，哧哧笑声从喉咙里挤出来，一把按在莫德里奇窄窄的肩膀上，突如其来的压迫感令后者紧紧咬住嘴唇。  
「我承认你是个了不起的女人，可那有什么用？只要长了个能生出孩子的肚子、能满足男人的洞，你的命就不属于你自己。」  
房间里太热了，西尔维娅被不断上升的热气和烟雾烤得迷迷糊糊，汗水早已浸透后背，又沿着发梢滴落……夫人说过一句关于女人的很悲哀的话，是什么来着……  
「话说回来，莫德里奇夫人，您不觉得奇怪吗？您有过两任丈夫，却连一个孩子都没有。」少校的目光瞥向新婚妻子的小腹，仿佛要刺穿衣物和皮肉，抵进她的骨血，最终剜出那朵千百年来洗浴着原罪与苦难的颤抖的花。「您该怀上我的孩子，生下来，这样您或许会更清楚地知道自己是什么、自己又能变成什么。」  
莫德里奇的头发已经完全散开，乱七八糟糊了一脸，「那拜托你快点，如果就只是为了这个——做完了放我走！」  
「说什么呢？如果我只是为了睡一下这位漂亮的放荡寡妇，何必如此大费周章地娶你？你觉得我和其他男人一样只是流着口水想操你一顿？你太有趣也太不听话了，不好好教训一下是不行的。我亲爱的妻子。」  
莫德里奇发狠地咬着嘴唇，眼睛里倒映出的火光渐渐变得矮小，「那么至少放西尔维娅回去。您总不愿意被别人看着——」  
「不行。」他笑着凑来，俯身用坚硬的下颌骨磨蹭女人的肩膀，大手沿着脊椎一路往上摸进香槟色礼服的衣领，轻柔地在缎后面寻找打结处的疙瘩。「事先说明一下，我不喜欢做爱时对女人用暴力，他们说我是个绅士。」低沉的声音顿了顿，「所以请不要反抗，我真的不想对你这么小这么脆弱的女人用上暴力。不过那些不男不女的家伙嘛……西尔维娅！」  
年轻女佣完全丢了魂似的缩在房间角落瑟瑟发抖，听见自己的名字时猛地弹起来。  
「我无意邀请无关人员做观众，不过既然我看过他那么多场表演，现在让他看看，也算是扯平了。」  
「不！」最先反应过来的是莫德里奇，她一边尖叫一边拼命推开禁锢着自己的手臂，屈起膝盖撞向男人下身，可奥拉西奇少校比她动作更快，一把拖起她的头发将脑袋猛力往书桌边缘撞去。莫德里奇只觉得眼前一花，看见的东西都像是充血般涨红了，嘴巴里充满浓郁的铁锈味……「不要！你不能这样……」  
西尔维娅呆在原地动弹不得，仿佛大脑来不及消化眼前的碎片。脸上依然挂着笑容的少校像扔下一个玩具娃娃似的扔下莫德里奇，咚咚脚步声径直踩过她的身边、又跨出房门。  
「夫人！」她终于缓过神，跑过去查看莫德里奇的状况，「您没事吧？」  
她的女主人轻轻摇头，额角慢慢渗血，「不要——」  
她从未见过莫德里奇的目光如此绝望，一片一片的生动光芒从眼珠里剥离，像一层腐烂的墙纸脱离灵魂。「不！！！」  
咚咚脚步声很快回来，伴随着「砰」地一声，一具紧紧蜷缩的身体被狠狠扔在她们面前。莫德里奇搂住他的肩，温热身体上传来的剧烈抖动带着她也忍不住跟着发起抖来。  
「伊万！」女佣再次发出尖叫。  
「莫德里奇夫人，作为一个丈夫，能够对你在结婚前一个月还把男妓带回家这件事忍气吞声，我想我已经很宽容了。」  
「求求你，不要这样。」她用力将伊万抱在怀里，声音抖动得犹如滚下悬崖的枯叶，「既然你是冲着我来的，放过他们吧。放过他们吧，求求你，我会——我会做你想要我做的……」  
西尔维娅撕下自己的半边袖子按住莫德里奇额头正在汩汩流血的伤口，不知哪儿来的勇气大吼出声，「您不知道！夫人只把他当做家人去照顾，他们之间什么也没——」  
男人一脚将熄灭的火盆踹过来，夹杂着碎纸和没烧干净的硬质书皮的灰烬滚了一路，「我当然知道，因为这玩意根本不是个男人，他们之间能有什么？塞尔维亚的婊子，比女人还女人。」  
「别说了！」莫德里奇挣扎起身，摇摇晃晃地扑向正在咧开嘴嘎嘎怪笑的男人，「求求你，求求你！」她又被拎着头发拉起来，狠狠掼在地板上……  
「你们知道吗？这家伙早就被操成女人了。会自己主动张开腿缠过来，像个女人一样求着男人的东西捅进下面的洞，一边被插一边摇着屁股叫个不停，背上那只鹰也跟着扭，真漂亮。要我说，这个纹身师简直是个天才。」  
西尔维娅颤抖着去捂伊万的耳朵，他正在地上胡乱扑腾，却因为少了一条手臂没法撑住自己……  
「Raketa是战后塞尔维亚人卖给我们的军妓，据说他一个人就能满足一个连的士兵。我后来才知道是什么意思——」奥拉西奇在他们面前蹲下来，刺耳嗓音回荡在房间里，「因为这婊子喜欢前后都填得满满的像母狗一样趴着被干，没人能忍得住不去掐他的翅膀——这可是在干一只从天上掉下来的折翼天使啊！像个堕落又淫乱的天使被男人围在中间操，嘴里吸一根，屁股里的嫩肉含着一根，右手还要给第三个人手淫，他最喜欢这样。」  
莫德里奇在混沌的剧痛中浮浮沉沉，像是掉进一片海水里，她瞪大眼睛盯住天花板的墙纸，几步之外她的丈夫倒是越说越兴奋，好像男妓比被抛在一边的妻子更有趣。  
「他的屁股真是绝了，一次可以吃进两根，还能一边缩一边绞紧，比女人还会吸。最多的那次大概是同时服侍七个人吧，塞尔维亚婊子，你可别说你不记得了——」  
战栗突然止住，被女佣啜泣着搂在怀里的伊万抬起脸，一动不动地盯紧凑上来的浅蓝色眼珠。那里面几乎倒映出了他自己的影子，就像碧蓝犹如宝石的海面上映出一只张开翅膀的鹰。  
「我——没——」  
他声音很小，一字一顿。「不——是——」  
对方不以为意地耸肩，嘴角咧开，继续用下流的词句羞辱男妓，「记不得了真可惜。不过那次总该记得吧？他们找来个妓女，结果发现你对着女人已经硬不起来了！最后还是让人先狠狠操了你一顿，没想到下面的嘴一吃进阴茎，前面就硬得不行……」  
西尔维娅张大嘴呜呜哭出声，泪水鼻涕糊得满脸都是。一只温暖干燥的手慢慢拍着她的手背，一下又一下。「西尔、维娅，不要——哭。没——事——的。」  
他缓慢的声音像是天上流下来的光，像一条金色大河，静静漫过她的咽喉和心脏。  
她睁开眼睛，看到伊万撑起身体，努力挡在她和五官扭曲的奥拉西奇之间。「不要怕。我——在——」  
他的背后隐隐约约在急促鼓动、起伏，让西尔维娅错觉下一秒就会有一对翅膀破衣而出……  
「Raketa，我听说你又被转手的时候觉得太可惜了，但后来知道买你的人是我亲爱的未婚妻，你简直猜不到我有多开心。」奥拉西奇没有触碰伊万，看他的眼神像是在打量一堆流着腐汁的垃圾。他慢慢站起来，踩着咚咚的步伐走到莫德里奇身边。  
「亲爱的，我不会追究你把一个军妓养在家里的事，但我必须告诉你——」他的大手轻而易举捏住女人柔弱的脖子，令后者呼吸困难，「你们两个下面光秃秃的女人是拿他没办法的。因为Raketa只有被男人干才能满足，他每次都被操射，屁股一挨插前面就兴奋得直流口水，背上的翅膀抖个不停。」  
莫德里奇比纸还要苍白的脸慢慢涨成红色，然后转变为浅紫……她在他身下徒劳地剧烈挣扎和蹬踹，光裸的脚趾在空中张开成一朵白花。她用濒死的眼角看见伊万挣扎着爬过来拖住男人的脚，又被他狠狠踢到一边……最后一刻少校终于放手，等妻子捂着喉咙大口吞咽空气、脸色恢复正常之后温柔触碰她额角的伤。「亲爱的，你流血了。」  
莫德里奇喉咙里发出一声呜咽，睁圆的浅棕色眼睛令人联想起掉进捕兽夹的小鹿。她想往后退缩，手脚却像是被捆住似的动弹不得。  
「西尔维娅！你会包扎伤口吗？」  
浑身发着抖的女仆正在扶起伊万，听到自己的名字自那个男人嘴里念出又狠狠地抖了一下。「会，会的，少校、先生。」  
「请你为莫德里奇夫人处理一下。」他感到满意般点点头，蓝色眼睛眯成一线，「她太不小心了，自己走路也会摔倒撞到头，以后可不能再这样。我会担心的。」  
奥拉西奇少校再度蹲下身轻轻吻过她的眼角，又抓起依然套在浅香槟色手套里的无名指，嘴唇压上流血的宝石。莫德里奇忍不住打了个哆嗦……  
「我从来不是个心急的人。」他笑着起身，回过头望了一眼嘴角流血的Raketa，「我们有的是时间，有的是乐子。莫德里奇夫人，今天就先晚安了。等养好伤之后我会再来看你。」  
咚咚脚步声踏出房间、踏过走廊，直至消失在院子外面……

夏天快要结束了吧，每天都有红红黄黄的叶子在门外滚动，花园里的虫鸣每一天都比前一天更稀疏……帕克拉茨的秋天向来温和而干燥，今年却一反往常地窒热，像是要把人们的呼吸全部深深地封进胸腔。  
下午六点时西尔维娅准时敲响夫人的门。  
「夫人……」她又带着快要哭出来的腔调，好像一打开嘴巴就忍不住要泄出哭腔，「我们逃走吧……」  
莫德里奇头发凌乱、眼眶通红，眼皮肿了起来，灵动的眼睛里只剩下破碎的神采，她柔声安慰在自己眼里还是个孩子的西尔维娅：「别怕，我说过我有办法的。再坚持一会儿，相信我。」  
她只能眼睁睁看着夫人走进厨房忙碌——那道背影如此瘦小如此荒凉，好像随时会被吹散、再也拼不回来……  
西尔维娅用泡了水的剩面包喂了夏天，小狗儿好像对连续几天缺乏肉食感到不满，喉咙里哼哼唧唧。她揉了揉毛茸茸的脑袋，忍不住又红了眼睛，「夏天，听话。家里有事……」  
它听懂了，一双深灰色的湿漉漉大眼睛看向西尔维娅，温热舌头舔舐着她的手心，弄得她痒兮兮的。「乖。」女佣明显地心不在焉，夏天又哼了哼，一边用牙齿轻轻咬着女佣的袖口一边冲着伊万的房门直摇尾巴。她当然懂它的意思，可是——  
大颗泪水终于再也忍不住，吧嗒吧嗒掉在地板上。夏天惊慌地嗅了嗅，然后扑进她怀里用脑袋蹭她的胳膊。「夏天，伊万他会好起来的，是不是？」  
如果她只是在婚礼当夜做了一场噩梦就好了。西尔维娅时常觉得那就是梦，可身边的一切东西又提醒着残酷的现实……伊万始终把自己关在客房里，无论怎么问话、怎么敲打那里面都是一片寂静。夫人的手指几乎要抠进门板，最终只是轻轻吻了一下钥匙孔，仿佛那是通向恋人的心。  
「伊万，我希望你明白一点——从过去到现在，你没有一刻不是我的骄傲。比起上帝，你才是领着我走出地狱和炼狱的人……」  
她似乎听到低声哭泣的声音……  
西尔维娅擦掉眼泪，抬头看了看踩着毫不留情步伐向前转动的时钟指针——分针终于跨出最后一步，保持着竖直状态与数字12重合。如果她是个魔法师，是不是就可以让世界停止转动？让时间停摆、万物凝结，这样那个来自地狱的恶魔就永远不能再向前移动哪怕一步……  
战争，战争的气息一团团扑在脸上。苏联红军已经密密匝匝地挤在边境线，一半枪口指向贝尔格莱德的那颗红星，剩下的则对准耶拉西奇广场上的巨大雕塑……神啊，她竟然在苦苦恳求上帝在这片浸透了太多鲜血与眼泪的大地上重新点燃炮火，这样她们就不必再面对比子弹更恐怖的东西……  
「咚咚」脚步声从地狱里传来，她又忍不住浑身发抖。  
「西尔维娅！」莫德里奇的声音适时响起，「去把盘子搬到餐厅，但是料理台上的酒先别动。」  
她擦了擦眼睛跑过去，看见夫人已经准备好了今晚的全部菜品，从沙拉到烤得金灿灿的餐前圆包，主菜是一大锅意式茄汁牛肉，在锅里咕嘟冒着泡泡，莫德里奇甚至还做了牛奶冻当做甜品。  
「怎么样？我的厨艺不比你差吧？」  
夫人笑吟吟地看过来。从厨房出来之后她跑去换了一件浅绿色的丝绸衬衫，胸口部分用丝线绣出几只蝴蝶，一条又长又软的雪白纱裙拖到脚踝，轻飘飘的像个仙子，掩饰了裙下越发干瘪的大腿和屁股。她甚至画上淡淡的妆，眉眼细细地勾过了，一双眼睛显得更大更惹人怜爱，脸颊也扑了一层浅米色用于掩饰近日以来的憔悴，小巧唇瓣则晕开一抹闪闪发亮的橘粉，那是饱满圆润的专属于少女的颜色……  
「夫人，您……」  
「他来了。」莫德里奇夫人勾出淡淡的微笑，「西尔维娅，再坚持一会儿，一会儿就好。」  
奥拉西奇少校似乎对妻子的热情招待十分满意，他轻轻掰开面包、沾满酱汁，语气轻柔地向莫德里奇介绍匈牙利红酒牛肉和意式牛肉的区别，湛蓝色眼珠里满是柔情。女人则巧笑嫣然，玲珑眉眼弯出好看的弧度，他们坐在一块，像一对真正的和谐恩爱的新婚夫妇。  
「Raketa。」少校顿了顿，将一勺肉汁送进嘴里，「我希望他也能尝到你的手艺。」  
莫德里奇脸色不变，嘴角两边依旧扯出浅浅笑纹。「我会去叫他，您稍等。」  
轻快的脚步声消失在走廊深处，西尔维娅终于控制手掌不再发抖，颤巍巍抓起勺子，眼睛死命盯住盘子里四散飞溅的茄汁——那么浓稠，那么艳丽，像一朵舔食人血长大的扭曲的花苞……  
「西尔维娅，你看起来胃口不好。」少校的声音在她左侧响起，令她的左半身陡然麻痹了。  
「你这个年龄的女人要多吃一些。」  
「是、是的，少校先生。」  
夫人的脚步声重新响起，后面重叠了一道拖拖拉拉的回声，一直竖着耳朵的夏天嗷呜一声蹿出去，毛茸茸的尾巴快要摇到了天上。西尔维娅只觉得胸口憋闷，她想逃开，想用餐刀捅进男人的咽喉，或者干脆被他一枪打死，也好过现在这样……可夫人让她坚持，再坚持一会儿。  
莫德里奇夫人从来没有骗过她。  
伊万在她身边静静坐下，夏天忙不迭地叼着他的裤脚拼命撒欢。西尔维娅偷偷看了他一眼，伊万正垂下眼皮，额前垂落的金发有如一道帷幕，将他从这个世界上隔开。  
「少校先生，为了庆祝我们的婚姻——」夫人踩着轻微扭动的步伐重新走出厨房，带着一双白色纱网手套的手指之间拈着两只水晶高脚杯，里面装满深红色液体。  
「既然如此，你是不是应该换一种称呼？」奥拉西奇眯起眼睛，语气低沉而蛊惑。「莫德里奇夫人，你可是我最珍贵最值得炫耀的妻子啊。」  
她略微低头，颧骨浮现两片少女的红晕，牙齿轻轻咬着下唇，与其说是不经意间的慌乱倒不如说是故意引诱男人前来观赏，直至那里布满水润的齿印。「是的，我亲爱的丈夫。」  
她向他递出酒杯。  
西尔维娅藏在桌下抖个不停的手找到伊万的垂软的手指，轻轻捏进手心。没想到她立刻被回握住了，温暖的掌心里似乎传来源源不断流动的大河，阳光将河水晒得热乎乎的，如同一条条金色的丝绸欢唱着奔向远方……  
空灵得仿佛从天上传来的声音顺着水流灌送进心里。  
不要怕，我在。  
「这么好的酒，只有我们两个享用岂不是很可惜？我希望大家都能尝到夫人的美意。」  
莫德里奇笑容不减，「当然，我这就去——」  
奥拉西奇一把拉住她的袖子，丝帛断裂的声音隐约穿进耳朵，「亲爱的，我来帮忙。重新准备我们两人的份就行了吧？这两杯就先给西尔维娅他们。」说着他取下莫德里奇手里晃动着酒液的酒杯，一只放在女佣面前，一只放在伊万面前。  
夫人脚底趔趄一下，很快调整好姿势站稳。她深深吸气，「好的。」  
她被亲密地搂住腰，身影消失在厨房里。西尔维娅愣愣地看着高脚杯里散发着醇厚葡萄香气的酒液发愣……  
「别、喝。」伊万依旧垂着眼皮，嘴唇却轻微蠕动吐出只有她才能听见的话，大手又紧紧地捏住她的手指。  
西尔维娅想问，却看到少校和夫人回到餐厅，他们手里拿着新的两杯——同样的深红色液体，同样在晶莹的酒杯里轻轻摇晃，杯壁上留下一层浅粉色的酒膜……  
「那么——」少校清了清喉咙，却被莫德里奇出声打断——「西尔维娅太小了，今天先别喝了。」她端过女佣面前的杯子随手放在身后的台子上，扭着腰依偎在少校身边，声音里充满了甜腻的撒娇意味。「我陪您就够了。」  
「也是，我不该强迫女士喝酒。」奥拉西奇微笑的目光扫过来，「你做得很对。」  
「那么我和我的丈夫——」莫德里奇握紧杯子……  
「但是他可以。」金发碧眼的男人伸长胳膊捞起那只酒杯，重新放到伊万面前。「你大概不知道，Raketa是很喜欢喝酒的，就像他喜欢和男人做爱一样。」  
莫德里奇的脸霎时变得像裹尸布一样灰白。她试图拦下杯子，却被少校猛地掸开了。  
「Raketa，你最喜欢的酒是什么来着？」  
伊万终于抬起头，脸色平静得像没有波纹的海面，一双灰绿色的眼睛一动不动。时间滴答滴答在走，一秒、两秒……他终于握住高脚杯，嘴唇贴上薄薄的杯壁边缘，压出一条印子。  
「不！」莫德里奇发出猛兽受伤的痛苦呻吟，她冲过去一把抢下他手里的杯子。杯底磕碎了一块，碎片正好划开手背。正安静伏在伊万脚边用脑袋蹭着主人裤腿的夏天一跃而起，弓着背在喉咙里呼哧呼哧，后腿抵住地面像是随时准备扑向正在怪笑的男人。  
「看起来我亲爱的妻子又把自己弄伤了。这样不好……」他嘿嘿直笑，一把夺过莫德里奇手里的高脚杯，猩红酒液在方才的抢夺中溅出少许，打湿女人胸口的青色蝴蝶。奥拉西奇巡视一圈，咚咚几步走过来抓起夏天的后颈，死命将小狗摁上桌面。  
沙拉碗打翻了，混合着油醋汁的红的绿的黄的蔬菜块滚了一桌……男人掐紧夏天的下颌，往里面灌进葡萄酒。  
又踢又咬在少校手里挣扎的夏天先是呼噜噜喘气，眼睛瞪得滚圆，紧接着小小的四肢开始疯狂抽搐，口鼻里不断涌出一团团恶臭的白沫，吠叫声变成凄惨哀嚎。  
西尔维娅又抖成一团，莫德里奇已经背靠着墙纸缓慢滑坐在地，脸上血色尽褪，看起来像是个正在失去生命的濒死的人。  
奥拉西奇将痉挛不止、却已经发不出任何声音的夏天甩向地板，笑眯眯品味着酒杯里的红酒。「莫德里奇夫人，这可真是难得的好酒，我真高兴我的妻子选择它招待我。」他叉起一块正滴着酱汁的牛肉送进嘴里，脸上浮现更为愉悦的表情，「当然除了酒以外，你们夫人也选择了更加了不起的东西打算招待我呢。」  
莫德里奇靠坐在墙边，头颅耷拉下来，如同一个发条全部绞碎的坏掉的玩偶。她发不出声音、也没有动作，被奥拉西奇一把揪住衣领按在墙上时安静得像个死人。  
「莫德里奇夫人，你是不是觉得所有男人都像你第二任丈夫那么傻？」他喉咙里嘎吱嘎吱地喘着气，脸上的微笑却更加鲜明，「没人仔细去查只是你运气好，怎么，还想对我再用一次吗？既然你明知道我是冲着你来的，怎么会毫无准备地娶你？」  
「我不仅是个少校，还是南军特别情卫处的指挥官。只要有足够的谋杀证据——」他瞥向早已不会动弹的小小尸体，「我可以当场处决危害我人身安全的人。亲爱的妻子啊，该说你太聪明，还是太蠢了呢？」  
脆弱娇小的头颅看起来下一秒就要被撞裂了，可莫德里奇依然挂在他钳子一样的大手里一动不动。  
西尔维娅用余光看见伊万握紧餐刀，后背慢慢拱起——下一秒少校转过脸、将女主人用力甩开，软绵绵的身体顺势滑到地板上，只有胸口微弱的起伏证明她还活着。  
「Raketa，我今天心情很好，请不要试图使用暴力。」奥拉西奇眨着眼睛，英俊的外表配上柔和语调，几乎要让人相信他说的是真的。「难得夫人特意为我准备了这么多惊喜，不好好接受岂不是很浪费？」  
西尔维娅在一边崩溃地大叫，却没人听清她嘴里含混不清的句子都是些什么……  
少校在乱七八糟的尖叫声中掏出腰间的金属武器轻轻抵住她的鼻子，像是执意打算玩弄女人的鼻尖那样，反复用枪口描摹着一起一伏快速张合的鼻翼。「杀人是不对的，莫德里奇夫人。」他又使了点力，枪管向下，黑色枪口毫不留情地戳弄着她柔软的唇瓣，橘粉色唇油蹭得满嘴、满下巴都是，令往日高傲的寡妇变得像是一个狼吞虎咽吞下整盘肉酱面的廉价妓女。  
「我现在就可以杀了你。」冰冷的枪管舔吻她的面颊，像毒蛇嘶嘶吐着黑色的信子……「看看你都对我做了些什么？就算我在这里破开你的脑袋，也一定不会被抓。」  
枪管被一只斜上方伸过来的手握住，然后慢慢从莫德里奇失去神采的脸上拉开。伊万依旧表情平静，像是身边的鸡飞狗跳都与自己无关，他将女主人挡在身后，手里轻轻牵着武器，让不怀好意的黑洞洞枪口对准自己胸前，「如果可以，请您放了她。」  
处于半晕厥状态的莫德里奇终于在喉咙深处发出一声模糊的悲鸣。  
「Raketa？」  
「请您、放了她。」伊万的声音很缓慢，一字一句咬得清晰。  
「你是想——保护她？这个买了你的女人？」  
他所了解的最下贱的男妓咬字缓慢，每个音节无比清晰和干净，像闪烁的水晶。「是的，我会保护她。」  
一丝兴奋的亮光自蓝眼睛里闪过，「Raketa，我结婚之后脾气真的比以前好了很多。愿不愿接受我的邀请玩一个游戏？如果赢了，我就放了你们。」奥拉西奇将勃朗宁塞回枪套，嘴角翘起，仿佛小孩子发现心爱的玩具。「规则很简单，是一个古老的欧洲贵族的传统游戏，我想你一定也会喜欢。我会教你，因为你根本不知道这种只属于男人的危险玩具怎么用；我也会让着你点儿，因为你是个残废。怎么样？怎么样？」  
伊万点点头，「好。」

莫德里奇做了一个漫长的梦。  
梦里她是个孩子，光着脚在新生的毛茸茸绿草上飞奔，春天也跟着跑前跑后，或者长长的鼻子拱着她的手心。她们一道跳进干草堆里，扑啦啦惊起一群咕咕直叫的斑尾林鸽。金河谷的河水自山脉之间流下，清冽凉气从脚趾一路爬上腿肚，她看见拉基蒂奇在河边翻阅一本书，双腿伸进河里惬意地敲打出一团团晶亮的水花……  
夏日浓烈的阳光被头顶沙啦沙啦摇晃的榆树树叶割碎，点点光斑落在他毛茸茸翘起来的金发上。少女拧干伊万被河水打湿的长裤，趴在他身边欣赏那张好看的脸。光点慢慢变换角度，像金色的小人在挺拔鼻梁上翻山越岭，卢卡伸出手指戳了戳他睡梦中鼓起来的脸颊，推动嘴角变成一个上扬的弧度。拉基蒂奇醒了，迷迷糊糊地喊着她的名字，用手指卷动她长长的金发……  
「卢卡。」他心满意足地凑过来，衣领里传出青草和淡淡的肥皂气味，「我做了一个很好的梦。」  
「是什么？」  
「忘了。」  
她不满地继续拉扯恋人的脸，「那你还特意告诉我！」  
「我只知道你比我的美梦还要好。卢卡，我好像是梦见你跳了一支舞……」拉基蒂奇捂着脸求饶，「穿着那条最漂亮的波西米亚长裙——」  
「那以后来金河谷野餐，等到春天——我们在远处眺望山间的瀑布。水珠在阳光下跳动，明亮得像一道道彩虹。」莫德里奇翻了个身坐起来，将脑后的长发拢成一束，「我会穿上最好看的波西米亚长裙，蹬掉鞋子，踩在毛茸茸的新生的嫩草上跳一支只给你看的舞。」  
拉基蒂奇蠕动了一下，枕上女孩的大腿，简直像一只懒洋洋露出肚皮晒太阳的小狗。「卢卡……」  
卢卡坏笑着低下头吻住他的唇，满意看见害羞的男孩蓦然张大眼睛。她灵活的舌头探入温热的口腔里，邀请对方也来跳一支唇舌之间的华尔兹。拉基蒂奇红着脸稍微推了推，女孩这才放开被吻得忘记呼吸的恋人，又轻轻咬了一下他的耳朵。  
「我会做你的妻子，到了那时别人叫我——拉基蒂奇太太！我会很高兴地回应，哎！我在这里呢！」她眯起眼睛，感到对方用力扣紧自己的手指，「我还会送你特别好的礼物——」  
「是什么呀？」拉基蒂奇牵着恋人纤细柔软的手指放在嘴唇上亲吻……  
「是一个关于春天、夜晚和种子的秘密。」她眉眼绽开，「到了那时你会傻乎乎问我，卢卡，是什么呀？你怎么啦？我说，不告诉你！」  
「我知道了——」  
少女一个跨坐骑在他的胸口，咯咯笑着俯身亲吻伊万长长的柔软睫毛，「所以让我看看你猜得对不对？」  
「是我们的天使。」拉基蒂奇猛地把她掀翻下来，用没来得及刮干净的胡茬磨蹭卢卡的脸，「等到冬天过去、夜莺回来，上帝会将一个美丽的天使放在我们的梦中……」  
她握着伊万的手指，反反复复念着他发音简洁却好听的名字，像是叹气，又像唱着一支歌。模糊的树影在眼皮里跳动，温热的风和吻落在唇上……  
「卢卡，我在。」一个吻印在她滚烫的额头。  
莫德里奇眨眨眼，榆树的影子已经被夕阳拖得很长，天空染成橘红色，里面翻滚着玫瑰花瓣一样的细小晚霞。  
「我这是、怎么了？」  
「卢卡，你睡了很久，做了一个很长的梦。」耳畔传来恋人温柔的声音，他抓紧她的手指。  
她眯着眼睛想，太好了，这只是个漫长的噩梦。一觉醒来他们依然是加雷什尼察的普通恋人，父亲的地需要除草和喷药，伊万也有一大堆学校里鸡毛蒜皮的事情要忙……  
「伊万啊，我做了一个非常非常可怕的梦……」她闭上眼睛搂紧爱人的胳膊，「我梦见战争爆发、梦见你上战场却没有回来……呜……好多人都死了……我梦见我们没能在一起……伊万，我好怕啊，你怎么一直不在我身边？」她说着说着开始轻微抽泣，泪水不断从眼皮下滚出来。  
拉基蒂奇想要像以前一样抚摸她乱成一团的头发却做不到。他的右手正在被卢卡小心翼翼地搂在怀里，布满泪痕的脸拼命蹭着他的手背。  
「对不起，我回来了。我现在回来了。」他低下头，轻轻吻住光洁的耳廓。「真抱歉，让你等了这么久……」  
「所以我要生气啦！」她忽然推开他的手，在床上翻了个身，只留给对方一个气鼓鼓的后背  
拉基蒂奇笑了，坐在剩下的那半边床上轻手轻脚搂上爱人的腰，「伊万认真向你道歉。」  
怀里的身体蠕动一下，但还是固执地不肯开口。  
金发男人慢慢吻过她雪白的脖颈，前几天新增的掐痕已经变成了淡淡的青紫色。他心疼地吻了一遍又一遍……「卢卡，对不起……对不起，我回来得太晚了。没能好好保护你……」  
「所以你要补偿我。」娇小又单薄的后背拱在怀里蹭着，凸起的肩胛骨顶得他胸口隐隐作痛。  
「好。」  
卢卡又在他怀里扭来扭去，瘦瘦的胳膊一会儿搂着他不放，一会儿在空中乱挥，拉基蒂奇只好轻轻按住，「不要乱动，亲爱的，你在发热。」  
她突然撑开眼皮，烧得红扑扑的小脸瘦得只剩一双闪闪发亮的杏仁形眼睛。  
「我在发热。」她重复一遍，嘻嘻笑着用额头贴上拉基蒂奇的锁骨，「你感觉到了吗？」  
「嗯。」他抚摸着她的后脑，一下一下梳理着乱糟糟的金色短发，又将它们缠绕在手指上。  
「伊万，好热。」怀里的身体依然不断扭动，像一只诱人的猫。呼出的气一道道扑打在拉基蒂奇的肩膀上，像一条条流动的眼泪……「伊万——」恋人的名字被刻意拖得很长，最后一个元音在舌根碾磨出湿润的水汽。  
「我在这里呢。」他轻轻安抚卢卡的后背。  
她再次扭了一下，拽着拉基蒂奇的衬衫将他拉近，颤抖的唇贴过来留下滚烫的印记。「呜……啊……呜呜……」一颗脑袋埋在伊万的脖子里，像是在笑，笑声里又夹杂着断断续续的抽噎。忽然卢卡睁大双眼，猫一样的眼睛滴溜溜转动……「伊万——」  
小猫一样的瘦削身体不停蹭着，直到蹭开了睡衣的结、也蹭开拉基蒂奇的衬衫扣子。她急切地搂紧伊万的手，将食指含进嘴里，小动物似的柔软舌头慢慢在他的指肉上一圈圈打转，细细的味蕾磨蹭着指纹。「伊万……」  
拉基蒂奇也轻轻咬了一下她正在抚摸自己嘴唇的指尖，舌头不小心擦过指上结出的一层粗糙茧子。她的手指以前是多么纤细和玲珑啊，每一根都像是上好的白玉，轻轻握住时只觉得满手都是能让心全部融化的温热与柔软……  
舌头依然热情裹动着他的手指，嘴巴里的句子被吮吸的动作搅得断断续续。拉基蒂奇不由得竖起耳朵辨别她的每一个单词，「伊万，等到了春天、我们会去金河谷野餐，从远处眺望瀑布……」  
她的爱人凑过来亲吻她颤抖的眼睑，「会的。水珠在阳光下跳动，明亮得像一道道彩虹……」  
卢卡从鼻腔深处发出一声满足的叹息，小心翼翼吐出他的手指，开始用舌尖在伊万的掌心里挠痒。「我要穿上最好看的波西米亚长裙，蹬掉鞋子，踩着毛茸茸的新生的嫩草……」  
拉基蒂奇轻轻抚摸她湿润的嘴唇，「……跳一支只给我看的舞。」手心里湿漉漉的，痒痒的……卢卡眯起眼睛，像被挠了后颈、舒服得蜷起脚趾的猫。  
「然后我会成为你的妻子，别人会叫我——」  
「拉基蒂奇太太！」  
「哎！我在这儿呢！」她立刻接上，眉眼之间涌出花一样的笑意，「我还要送你特别好的礼物……」  
拉基蒂奇咽下喉咙里的哽咽，努力扬起欢快的声音，「卢卡，是什么呀？你怎么啦？」  
「不告诉你！」  
「我知道了——」  
瘦小的身体突然坐起来骑上他的胸口，瞳仁分明的圆眼睛不停转动，「你说说看？」她重新牵起伊万的右手，怜爱地贴上自己的侧脸又一路向下滑动，滑过下巴，滑过颈侧，滑过凸出的锁骨……  
「是我们的天使。上帝会将美丽的天使放在我们的梦中……」拉基蒂奇发出梦呓般的声音，宽阔手掌在凌乱的睡衣下握住一只小小的乳房。  
「卢卡，我的爱……」  
卢卡感到满意般点点头，向前挺出瘦弱的胸部暗示对方更多。  
拉基蒂奇来来回回地温柔抚摸她缺乏丰腴脂肪的乳房，虽然一副营养不足的样子，但摸上去很有弹性，他爱不释手地把玩，胸口娇嫩的皮肤很快留下贪恋的指痕。于是拉基蒂奇心疼地将力道放到最轻，换成指尖蜻蜓点水的轻触。  
卢卡发觉恋人放慢了调情的速度，居高临下的目光有些丧气，视线垂下去看着男人犹如弹钢琴般拨弄自己胸部的手指，嘴巴里低声嘀咕。「小时候营养不够，所以太小了，我一直想让它们长大一点……」  
「不，现在这样就刚好。」拉基蒂奇艰难地摇摇头，「我喜欢。」他慢慢收拢掌心，细致地揉搓那对干瘦苹果似的胸部，又用大拇指轻轻按压微微凸出的乳头。「卢卡，你真漂亮。」  
跨坐在他胸口的人仰着脖子发出甜美的呻吟，「好喜欢你，伊万，我最喜欢你了。」  
他恋恋不舍地松手，右臂托住软下来的卢卡，将她轻轻平放在床垫上。亲吻从唇与唇相触开始一路滑动，舌尖舔过脖颈和锁骨，最终来到翘起的胸部，挑逗地卷动着深红色的乳尖，在他的吮吸与拨弄之下两边乳晕都浮出一圈鸡皮疙瘩似的皱褶。卢卡搂紧他的脖子，腰肢难耐扭动。  
「卢卡，你真漂亮。」他又说了一遍，手掌一刻不停地抚摸着瘫软成一滩水的恋人，她仿佛要流进床单里去了，闭着眼睛用手背虚虚堵住嘴巴里的呻吟。  
拉基蒂奇俯身用牙齿轻轻拉动卢卡底裤上的细细蝴蝶结，诱惑着她主动抬起臀部，以方便对方能够顺利脱下最后的遮蔽。「伊万、想要……想要你——」她终于松开牙关，令悦耳的吟叫和战栗的哭腔一道滚落出来。  
他没再说话，嘴唇直接贴上湿漉漉的阴部，舌头在洋溢着快乐泉水的花蕊里寻找充血的肉粒。  
卢卡哼哼唧唧的气声像条发情的小猫，拉基蒂奇移开舌尖滑向会阴，那处紧绷的皮肤突然开始收缩。他忍不住用手指在卢卡平坦的腹部画着圈圈，令她惊叫一声蜷起身体。  
「痒……」声音像是泡在粘稠的蜂蜜里，从蜜罐里被拎出来时滴滴答答地拉出甜腻的亮棕色糖丝。  
伊万只觉得下面硬得发痛，忍不住喘着粗气隔着短裤重重套弄几下，身体随之失去支撑。他枕在卢卡腿根重新靠近盛开的花蕾，耐心地找到胀大变硬、悄悄从花瓣之间冒出来的饱满阴蒂，卷在舌尖上挑弄。更多快乐的汁液源源不断地溢出如同被果汁撑破皮的水蜜桃，和胸部一样干瘪的屁股变得湿淋淋的，向两边分开的大腿也开始轻微颤抖。卢卡的哀求已经染上些许哭腔，两只手按上恋人的颅侧，手指深深插进柔软金发——「伊万，不要了……要你，求求你——」  
拉基蒂奇恋恋不舍地放开，大口喘息着倒进柔软床垫，费劲地褪下最后一点衣物。他重新覆上被情欲染成一片嫣红的爱人，完全硬挺的性器抵上热度惊人的洞口。「卢卡，我好想你。」  
没有更多预警地沉下腰部，同样热情的阴茎用力顶进闪烁着淫靡光泽的泥泞。卢卡张开嘴发出无声的尖叫，小腹弹起，整个人像一只反向弓起的虾。拉基蒂奇赶紧停下动作，「很疼吗？」  
她没有做声，只是拼命摇头，遍布红晕的瘦脸上显出一片满足的迷茫，像是那颗聪明的大脑已经被搅碎、融化，只留下感知情欲的那部分还在孜孜不倦地工作，将犹如搔动小爪子般的欲望推向全身。  
「伊万、快一点……再用力一点……」  
拉基蒂奇用右手肘撑住上半身，身体贴住卢卡微微起伏的双乳，随着下身律动，胸口时不时蹭上两粒硬硬的乳尖。他吻了一下吐露着甜蜜喘息的唇瓣，「我的爱，我回来了。我们一起回家。」  
「回——家——」莫德里奇勾上他的脖子，双腿缠上恋人身体，脚跟来来回回蹭着正在自己体内温柔进出的人的尾椎骨，「我——想——回家——」  
「好，我们这就回家。」  
泪水如同金河谷的河流爬过她早已干涸的脸，卢卡连鼻尖也憋成深红色。拉基蒂奇放缓速度，用膨胀到极限的性器慢慢刮过肉穴里层叠的皱褶，这个小小的动作令两个人都发出一声悠长的叹息。他将肉刃推向最深处缓慢搅动，感受到热乎乎的情液如同泉水般突突涌出，肉壁轻微抽动，像是舍不得放他离开。拉基蒂奇觉得自己整个人都沉进卢卡深处……  
卢卡的身体很温暖、很包容，像是雪山深处点燃着篝火的洞穴，隔绝这世界上的所有寒风。  
「唔！」在他身下难耐喘息的女孩好像突然意识到了什么，「伊万，有声音……」  
他狐疑地停下动作跟着竖起耳朵，「没有啊……」  
「有。是、水一样的声音……你一动的时候，就有。太响了——」卢卡的声音越来越小，她抬起手捂上自己的脸。  
拉基蒂奇吻着她粗糙的已经变形的手指，「你说这样吗？」  
他坏心眼地快速抽送几下，令两人结合的部位发出粘稠又响亮的水声。  
「呜……」指缝间露出来的脸已经变成了可爱的粉红色，惹得人想要欺负更多。拉基蒂奇的舌头仔细描画着卢卡耳朵的软骨，牙尖研磨耳垂，最后将颤抖的热气吹进她敏感的耳道。「卢卡，那是你的声音。你都湿透了……」  
他感到包裹着自己的软肉痉挛了一下，忍不住挺着腰去戳弄那一点，带来更多美妙声音。拉基蒂奇难得在调戏与被调戏的关系里占据上风，更加不肯放过眼下的机会，略微弓起身子将卢卡胸前犹如挺翘花苞的乳头含进嘴里，下身加快了抽插的速度。  
阴道里间歇性的痉挛很快连成一片，拉基蒂奇清澈的眼睛也被染红了，唇与齿交替地吮吸、啃咬卢卡的前胸，两颗瘦小的乳房被折腾得像红通通的苹果。在体内横冲直撞的凶器也失去最初的耐心，完全拔出又直冲到底，每一下都激起花蕊颤动的涟漪。  
「伊万，上帝会送给我们礼物吗？他是不是真的能听见我们的声音？」卢卡喃喃自语，缠上男人腰肢的双腿猛然收紧。  
下面湿热温暖的小嘴里断断续续的抽搐逐渐蔓延开，最终掀起阵阵汹涌的波动。拉基蒂奇只觉得自己的器官被裹挟、被热度惊人的肉壁吮吸、吞咽，他松开嘴里啧啧吸食的乳房，凑回沉浸在高潮余韵里的卢卡耳边，「他会的。」  
他放松绷紧的肌肉，将裹动着无数种子的液体注入对方体内。射出的东西太多了，粘稠白液自阴唇边缘溢出少许又缓慢流下，那样子极端淫靡色情、却比新娘手里的白玫瑰捧花更加纯洁神圣，犹如一曲生命的礼赞。  
像是要把这些年不在彼此身边的遗憾弥补回来一样，他们又做了许多次。卢卡短暂休息后变回拉基蒂奇熟悉的那个咬着牙不服输的少女，一把将他摁倒在床铺上，像驾驭农场的马匹那样用力骑上他的阴茎。她气呼呼地瞪着眼睛，还没有完全退烧的火热身体一下一下地砸向伊万，直到后者连连告饶，卢卡这才心满意足地放缓节奏。拉基蒂奇忍不住伸手捏住在眼前跳动的小巧乳房，它们上下晃动，犹如一对雪白的风铃，而挺出的乳头则被他蹂躏得红肿，令心怀愧疚的人忍不住轻轻抚摸，又将深玫瑰色的肉粒夹在手指间揉捏。  
卢卡扭着腰闷哼，阴茎因这刻的分神不小心滑出体外，她赶紧抬起臀部对准了重新坐下。「你怎么只摸一边？这边的不喜欢吗？」她抓住拉基蒂奇的手指放在另一侧乳尖上。「这边、也想要。」  
「好。」拉基蒂奇轻微叹了口气，提醒自己接下去注意着不要冷落了哪一边。感到肉穴里又传来断断续续的抽搐时他滑下手指，找到湿漉漉花丛里的蓓蕾捏了捏，卢卡立刻像被钉住弱点的蛇一样瘫软、扭动，内壁猛烈收缩，他也被诱惑着再度喷发。  
拉基蒂奇邀请卢卡尝试了他所知道的全部可能性，那具瘦小苍白的身体染成浅粉色，像一朵淡淡的樱花。每一次她都睁大湿润的浅褐色眼睛恳请他不要走、射进来，先前灌入的精液还没来得及液化流出，又被新一轮白浊堵在里面。接连不断的性爱中卢卡被粘稠的色情白浆填满，站起身时一道道精液沿着大腿内侧淅淅沥沥地滑落。  
病得糊涂的卢卡一会儿问他能不能去镇上的学校里听课，一会儿说跟妈妈学会了核桃酱三明治的做法，下次野餐时可以做给他吃，一会儿又惊恐地伏在他怀里不敢动，小声说他们不该在拉基蒂奇家里做这种事，万一被家人发现就太丢脸了。伊万沉默着摇头，轻轻咬住她骨骼突出的肩膀，泪水掉在肩头、又沿着卢卡细瘦的身体流下。  
精疲力尽的拉基蒂奇已经完全放弃了冲凉，最后的记忆停留在他侧卧着进入对方体内，昏昏欲睡的卢卡乖得像只缩在怀里餍足的猫。他温柔爱抚她的每一寸皮肤，从颈侧到肩头，从双乳到肋间，最后覆在平平的小腹上。卢卡颤抖一下，高潮卷走她最后一丝体力，轻轻哼了声就掉进梦里。拉基蒂奇抽动两下之后也挤出最后一点精液，浇灌着已经承受了无数种子的花床。  
第二天清晨拉基蒂奇是被窗外的鸟叫吵醒的，卢卡还缩在他怀里睡得很沉，红色已经完全从脸上褪去，体温也终于趋于正常。一缕软软的头发垂落在她的脸颊边，几根发丝被浅浅的鼻息来回拂动，拉基蒂奇看得入神，灰绿色的眼睛望着沉睡的脸孔一眨不眨，好像生怕眼珠一转，他就再也没有机会见到此刻近在咫尺的爱人。  
可时间不以人的意志为转移地向前转动，拉基蒂奇缓慢起身，最后一次望向莫德里奇沉睡中轻微绽放的笑颜。「卢卡，我的爱，我们要回家了。」  
他换好衣服、就着微弱晨光摸索着写下简短的句子，折进信封放在卢卡枕边。做完这一切之后他再次确认口袋里沉甸甸的东西，大步地走出卧室。  
「伊——拉基蒂奇先生！您要去哪里？」  
拉基蒂奇用手指在唇边摆出一个噤声的手势，「卢卡还没有醒，不过看起来退烧了。麻烦你照顾好她。」  
「可这是——」西尔维娅不由得捂住嘴，「您要去哪里？您不能丢下夫人一个人——」  
「谢谢你照顾卢卡这么长时间，西尔维娅。」他右臂按在胸口，深深地向女仆鞠了一躬。「我们都要好好活下去。」  
拉基蒂奇那天穿了一件洗得干干净净的白色麻布衬衫，一条白色的长裤，白袜子和一双有些破旧的乳白色凉鞋。他本就高瘦的身子裹在一身的洁白之中，看起来变得格外轻盈飘忽，好像一旦松手，他就会长出一双纯白的翅膀，像个天使一样飞进蓝天。

莫德里奇醒来时已是中午，西尔维娅的尖声嚎叫撕开了她正在做的一个美好春梦。她艰难地挪动着身体，只觉得腰部一阵酸麻，紧接着异样的沉重感接连不断地挤向四肢。  
她还没来得及出声抱怨，就看见女佣「砰」地一声撞开门，连滚带爬地摔到自己面前。「夫人、伊万！」她的眼眶里源源不断地涌出泪水，又顺着衣襟滚落。「伊万！」  
莫德里奇跳起来，「怎么了？伊万怎么了？」  
「去救救他，夫人，他一定会死的……」西尔维娅无力地坐在地板上，垂着眼睛盯住地板。  
莫德里奇粗暴地抓住她的衣领，「在哪里？他——到底发生了什么？！」  
在赶往奥拉西奇少校的郊外农庄途中莫德里奇颤抖着打开伊万留下的信，里面依然是熟悉的干净温柔字迹，提醒她务必趁乱离开帕克拉茨，还圈出几个他认为靠谱的莫德里奇夫人的朋友。  
「我不会输给他的，所以我们会赢。我会保护你，我会和你一起回家。回到我们的金河谷。  
活下去。  
伊万。」  
她的手指缩成一团。  
在西尔维娅断断续续的抽泣声中莫德里奇终于搞清楚事情的经过：她一路追着清晨出门的伊万跑到镇子那头，看到少校真的要同他玩一个「游戏」——那种仿佛存在于历史书之中、为了维护自己名誉的一方向对手提出的要求……  
「那天他说他要请伊万决斗，」西尔维娅艰难说出仿佛不属于这个时代的词语，「说这只是游戏、说他会让着伊万、不用真枪——」  
「所以呢？！」  
「但、但是他将那把枪送给了伊万……」西尔维娅又开始抱着膝盖瑟瑟发抖、语无伦次，眼睛里充满惊惧。「我不知道、夫人，伊万和他约好了、如果赢了的话——少校就会放过我们……」  
莫德里奇略显粗暴地扳住她的肩膀，「为什么不告诉我？！为什么要让他走？！」  
「您忘了吗……您病了好几天，夫人。一直在说胡话，只有拉基蒂奇先生才能让您安静下来好好吃药……」西尔维娅张开嘴巴嚎啕大哭，「他、呜呜——我没能拦住他……哇——」  
她的大脑里就像煮着一锅粥，所有的理智都变成咕嘟咕嘟的泡沫，然后啪地一声破碎。  
不行，这样是没用的，冷静，卢卡。冷静下来。  
她闭着眼睛用手指按上太阳穴，决斗？开什么玩笑！  
「西尔维娅，你要帮我的忙。」她尽力维持着平稳的声音，「家里的东西、有什么就带上什么，值钱的首饰、银器、现金、药品，还有我们三个人每人准备一套衣服。我会替你安排好车，告诉司机去先克劳奇医生家——然后在少校的农庄会合。你记得那里的路对吧？」  
「呜、呜呜……首饰、带给克劳奇医生、找伊万——」  
莫德里奇用力拍打女佣的脸颊，「不对，冷静点西尔维娅！把克劳奇医生带到农庄！如果伊万那时还活着——」  
如果伊万还活着——  
上帝啊！如果你不能保护他的生命，我将折断每一座教堂的尖顶，撕下每一面供奉的圣像，将所有圣经扔进火盆烧成再也看不出字迹的灰，再将那些卷曲犹如海藻的灰烬通通扬进大海！  
如果你不能保护他！……  
如果你不能，我就成为我自己的信仰！  
莫德里奇狠命扯开箍住咽喉的缎带，那玩意勒得她喘不上气。窗外依旧是小镇乏味的街景，眼神木然的乞丐靠墙角坐着，流浪狗摇着尾巴盯着路人手里没吃完的半个面包……街角歪歪斜斜插着一面褪去鲜艳的红旗，上边的图案模糊不清……  
西尔维娅说伊万已经记起来了，他每天趴在高烧不退的夫人床边握着她的手，语气平静地说着以前的事。  
「卢卡，我回来了。」  
「卢卡，对不起，我太迟了……」  
「卢卡，我会保护你。」  
……  
「卢卡，不要这样。」伊万平静地微笑，一道光似乎穿透了身体，令他周身的轮廓线模糊成柔和的一团，他的笑也变得雾蒙蒙的，看起来像是从画里走出来的人儿。  
「卢卡，不要这样。就像杰罗姆和阿丽莎一直在为彼此努力一样，我们也一直思念着对方活到现在。我们都用力地、努力地活过了。」  
「可是如果你消失了、如果你变成天堂入口的一缕风……」  
莫德里奇止不住地泪流满面。  
「代达罗斯为伊卡洛斯装上羽翼，于是他飞进蓝天。就像你指引着我，然后我才成为了你的骄傲啊卢卡。」耳畔响起的声音干净犹如水晶，超过了她所了解的任何一支圣乐。「你才是我的维吉尔。还记得吗？他把不完美的诗歌传授给但丁，但丁又让这种技艺变得完美，所以他没有坠入海中，而是平安地抵达了那个宁静美好的彼岸世界。」  
「不要！我只是、我只是——我要活下去，也要与你一起！」  
「卢卡，你是知道这一切的。」伊万的背后突然张开更明亮的光芒，他纤尘不染的身体慢慢地、柔和地溶进天空，「我们在一起的记忆一直都好好保存着。只要你还记得，我们就一直在一起，永远在一起。」  
莫德里奇轻声地跟着念，「……就像但丁把维吉尔的故事写成书，千年之后我们阅读《神曲》，依然觉得他们在一起。」  
她踢掉鞋子，赤着一双脚向洁白的、纯白的爱人跑去。他仰面倒在土地上，折断的右手里松垮垮握住一支已经射空子弹的勃朗宁，而几步之外躺着的是金发碧眼、眉心却嵌进一颗精巧金属弹头的男人，他双眼瞪圆，碧蓝色的眼珠变成两颗毛玻璃，一丝细细的鲜血从弹孔里流出来。  
围观的好事者如同受到惊吓向四面逃散的鸡仔，却没人能忘记莫德里奇夫人绝望的呼喊和那场血腥的决斗。  
……  
奥拉西奇少校说好了只是空气弹、保证不会产生什么实质性伤害，可在众人面前，他眯着眼睛宣布新婚妻子的名誉被低微男妓所玷污，然后微笑着拧断了独臂男人的右手。  
骨节断裂发出的清脆咔啦声令看热闹的观众们意识到这绝对不是玩笑，可男妓不仅没有惨叫出声，甚至连表情也没太大变化，仿佛被折断手腕的人不是自己。他的表情始终宁静平和，灰绿色眼睛里却闪烁着悲哀的光，比起忧伤更像是一种同情。  
他们背向着彼此走开二十步、站定、转身，然后射击。  
金属子弹撕开空气发出特有的啸鸣声，受惊的人们抱着脑袋四散逃开。  
一颗子弹自男妓腹部穿入、又从右侧后背斜斜穿出，鲜血浮出花朵般的图案，而他射出的子弹则击穿了对手的咽喉。  
他似乎感觉不到任何疼痛，脸上的表情也没有丝毫的变化。他一步步走来，将脚下的血踩成一朵朵荆棘，然后静静俯身望着挣扎的扭曲面孔。  
「你问为什么——那是因为我与你不同。你只想着毁灭某人，而我是在守护。」  
「我不是Raketa。我不是男人，也不是女人。我是伊万•拉基蒂奇，是亚得里亚海上最骄傲的鹰，我这一生只为守护信念和爱而战斗。」  
右手再度稳稳抬起，第二发子弹洞穿了那颗精致的头颅。  
有人说枪声响起时看见千万光芒破空飞来，犹如密集箭羽倾泻而下，将他深深钉进地面；有人则说耳边充满管风琴排山倒海的呼啸，钟声鸣响，大地震动得如同一锅来自地狱的沸汤。还有人说头顶飞过的白色翅膀被荆棘穿透、撕裂，破碎带血的羽毛一片片散开之后落在地上，变成从未见过的纯白色的花，密密麻麻地向远方延伸……

萨格勒布来的高级长官死于与情敌的决斗，同一天莫德里奇夫人和她的女佣一道失踪了。帕克拉茨的人们乐此不疲地谈论着身边的人与事，关心程度甚至超过了对这个国家日后命运的关注度。不能指责他们目光短浅、胸无大志，只是这是人类的本能，那个他们所熟悉的、总是一袭黑裙的高傲寡妇，远比遥远的国家大事更有吸引力。  
铁托的军队始终镇守着边境线，无论斯大林的军事挑衅、情报局搅起的间谍风云，还是数次死里逃生的刺杀、飘摇不定犹如风暴夹击的国际舆论，都没能让这位铁血的领导人屈从。  
南军与红军依旧对峙，引爆紧绷空气只需要一句耳语、一个动作。代号「寒鸦」的最高级别军事行动最终因为联络人失踪而宣告破产，按原计划，他本该在边境线两军僵持不下时杀死两个苏联士兵，顺理成章地拉开斯大林收拾铁托这颗不安分棋子的序幕。  
当年深秋，斯大林终于放弃对南斯拉夫的武装干涉，撤回红军和各个机构的「专家」，被情报局渗透的南军高层间谍也从此失去与莫斯科方面的联系。随后他宣布和铁托主义划分界限，在社会主义内部阵营中处死他怀疑的高官，这一清洗行动一直持续到他去世。  
与之相反地，铁托的强硬手腕受到南斯拉夫国内人民的拥护与爱戴。在他的努力下，这片流淌着鲜血和泪水的大地终于有机会拥抱短暂的和平。短短几十年间南斯拉夫工业高度发展、经济快速增长，创造了战后巴尔干强国奇迹。在他的不结盟政策之下，人们生活安宁富足、社会风气开放，凭借着独特的地理位置，哪怕是在两大阵营针锋相对的冷战时期也与众多西方国家保持着密切的文化交流，许多诞生于此时的优秀文艺作品流传至今。  
当然铁托也有诸多为人诟病之处，他个人生活上奢华无度、对权力和排面穷尽追求，然而毫无疑问，这位领导人凭借自己的威望和个人魅力生生捏合出「南斯拉夫」这个本不存在的国家，令其治下的人民享受了近四十年的安宁时光，河清海晏、铸剑为犁。  
他离世后，南斯拉夫再也没能出现一个像铁托一般意志坚定、受人敬重的国家领袖，积压的民族问题、宗教问题接连爆发，分离势力陆续崛起。  
斯洛文尼亚独立战争、克罗地亚独立战争、波黑战争、科索沃战争……有如被诅咒的巴尔干半岛战火再起，南斯拉夫最终分崩离析，且各共和国之间的民族问题时至今日也看不到彻底解决的希望。  
这个小小的国家永远自世界版图上消失了。  
即便如此，那位铁血铁腕、历史评价两极分化的领导人留下的声音依旧振聋发聩。「我们绝不屈服于任何人，她的每一寸土地都浸透了鲜血，哪怕现在再用同样多的鲜血灌溉一次，她还是属于我们，直到这片大地上的人全部死在战场上！」

西尔维娅打水回来时天已经几乎黑了，最后一点阳光从紫灰色的天幕边缘沉下去。不知名的小虫子吱吱咕咕地叫唤不停，西风卷过落叶，也卷走一部分越发微弱的虫声。她将水倒进水缸，唉声叹气地揉捏着自己的肩。  
没想到乡下会有这么多农活要干。这大概是夫人第一次骗她——加雷什尼察哪里有那么好、那么美丽和富饶……金河谷的水流自山顶跌落形成稀稀拉拉的泉瀑，可它们流经的土地满是杂草与碎石。夫人倒是毫不在意，卷着袖子说西尔维娅别忘了我自己就是个农场主，这回轮到我教你了。  
她们清理出早已荒败的耕地，用的是莫德里奇从废弃的农户家里翻出工具，才几天功夫西尔维娅的手指就磨得全是血泡。  
「西尔维娅，虽然说起来你在我家里帮我做饭洗衣也有好几年了，可现在看出来了吧？我比你厉害。」莫德里奇嘻嘻笑着，像个孩子似的向她展示自己结着茧子的手指。  
她告诉西尔维娅加固房梁的钉子应该敲进什么地方，怎样抓镰刀才不容易磨到手。夜里下起暴雨，雨水自破破烂烂的屋顶灌进，莫德里奇一边骂骂咧咧一边翻出勉强能接水的破桶，第二天天晴了卷起裤腿、光着一双脚爬上房顶试图修补那些窟窿。「我就说了我最讨厌下雨！」  
这附近的镇子比帕克拉茨还要破败，好在还开着零零星星几家农副产品社，西尔维娅用碎金子换来一些粮食，盘算着怎样才能用那块地养活两个人。虽然莫德里奇说明年一定能结出土豆和麦子，但女佣对此还是感到有些怀疑，时不时跑去坐在伊万那里、两棵榆树之间的位置，将心里的担忧一股脑儿说给那个男人听——地里的虫子和杂草、河水泛滥，又或者夜里传来呼哧呼哧的声音听起来像埋伏着什么猛兽。虽然认识拉基蒂奇先生的时间实在是太短了，但年轻女孩莫名对他产生某种依恋和敬畏。这不属于世界上任何一种庸俗的爱慕之情，她只是觉得伊万身上有种能够令人平静下来的力量。  
他就像一条从天上流下来的金色大河，温润河床孕育着能够结出粮食的黑沉沉土壤，温暖的水源冲开泥泞，一道道细小支流向远方延伸，犹如融化的散发着热气的金子流过干瘦苍凉的大地，滋润了目之所及的全部生命。  
拉基蒂奇先生真是一个奇特的人，西尔维娅想。哪怕已经不在了，他的力量、他的温柔、他的宁静、他空灵干净得像是水晶一样的眼睛却好像从未消失，直到现在依然能够安抚她的心。  
尽管克劳奇医生反复说这已经没有太大意义，在莫德里奇夫人的请求下还是为他简单处理了伤口。血从缠好的雪白绷带下面缓慢渗出来又逐渐晕开，莫德里奇便按照医生所说的那样死命按住，直到上帝听见她的呼喊——伊万真的不再流血了。他只能说出简单的话，或者靠在夫人胸口盯着她的脸孔看，眼珠舍不得转开。逃亡的第三天西尔维娅颤抖着解开纱布试图为他换药，一揭开就从腐烂的伤口里嗅到不祥的气味。这味道她在战争时就已经闻过太多，是伤口感染、人肉坏死的气味，是死神镰刀架在脖子上的气味……她撒上厚厚的药粉，同莫德里奇一起祈祷。  
车轮一刻也不敢停下，一路颠簸中伊万开始断断续续地发起烧，伤口散发出的死亡气味也日益浓厚。西尔维娅换药时忍不住哭出声，却被明亮的声音轻柔劝慰没事的、不要怕。最后一晚他少见地精神清明，握着莫德里奇的手说了半夜，灰绿色眼睛里流露出男孩般的快乐与快活。  
加雷什尼察尚未从废墟里重新站起来，到处都是废弃的农舍，歪歪扭扭的老房子豁开黑乎乎的门洞，像缺失门牙的颤颤巍巍的老人。莫德里奇指给伊万看远处隐约可见的青绿色山脉、童话一般悬挂在山间森林的水流，金色的太阳缓慢地向上跳跃，刀枪剑戟般的光芒破开灰暗天空。  
「伊万，我们回家了。」  
怀里微笑的爱人点点头，胸口浅浅起伏。莫德里奇握紧他的手指，「我们要一起活下去。」  
初生的温暖阳光在脸颊上流动，令那张苍白的脸似乎也恢复一些血色。「卢卡啊，我一直、永远在你的身边。」  
他在清晨的凉爽空气中缓慢而悠长地呼出最后一口气，西尔维娅看着那团流动的白色气息不断上升、滚动、散开，最终变成一缕秋日朝阳下融化的闪闪发亮的晨雾……  
「是的，我都知道。伊万，好好休息一下吧。」莫德里奇亲吻着他的额头。  
现在他安静地凝视着金河谷的村庄，身边是两棵高大的榆树。莫德里奇说伊万喜欢鸟鸣、流水和夏日阳光落下的树影，也喜欢从远处眺望山间雪白的泉水和漫流的金色大河，所以他一定会喜欢这里。  
夫人真是挑了个好地方，西尔维娅想着。顺着树影往下看，正好能够看到她们努力耕作的那片窄小土地，棕色土壤在日光照耀下泛着油光。莫德里奇夫人说这是一片肥沃的地，如果种子能挨过这个冬天，明年一定能够收获满得快要溢出来的粮食。  
可这片地现在还是太小了，种出来的麦子一定不够。夫人还说要把剩下的首饰全部换成钱，然后雇几个附近的年轻人帮忙干活——  
西尔维娅一会儿看着地，一会儿看向远处平缓起伏的山脉，直到听见窸窸窣窣的脚步声才转过脸，看到赤脚走来的莫德里奇夫人。  
「西尔维娅？」她抬高眉毛。虽然这段时间以来她们的主从关系已经不再像以前那样分明，但年轻女孩还是为自己片刻的偷懒涨红了脸。她赶紧站起来拍打屁股上的干草，「对不起，夫人，我现在就去打水……」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，「我是来告诉伊万一件事，没想到你也在。反正也是要告诉你的。」她扬起脸，唇边流动着从未见过、如同春日流水般的鲜明光彩，杏仁形状的圆眼睛略微弯起，像是两枚月牙。  
「我怀孕了。」  
她走到两棵树中间虔诚地跪坐在地，眼神安宁，一只手搭在此刻毫无动静、内里却涌动着无限春光的小腹上，仿佛在安抚一个秘密。  
「夫人！」西尔维娅惊喜地大叫出来。莫德里奇低着头，眉目温柔得像是要融化成水，粗糙的手掌轻轻摩挲着又瘦又扁的小腹，说话声音听起来像是梦呓。  
「伊万，我们的天使来找我了。」  
秋天后面跟着冬天，阔叶木金灿灿落叶变成阴沉沉的雨水。莫德里奇赶在温度跌落之前请镇上的工人简单修缮了这间房子，令它足以遮蔽冬日山林间刮来的风。幸好加雷什尼察的冬天不算难熬，甚至比帕克拉茨还要暖和一些，日光晴好的时候西尔维娅便陪着她爬上那座小山坡，靠在榆树下面休息，一边吃粗面包一边悠闲眺望周边的景色。  
几个月间莫德里奇的小腹已经能够看出凸起的形状，她也终于听从西尔维娅的建议不再亲自下地浇水除草，在家里准备简单的食物，又或者调些灰泥修补墙上细小的裂缝。  
西尔维娅觉得光脚踩在地里的时候，莫德里奇比以前宴会或者豪宅里的那个黑衣女人自由美丽一万倍——她挺着肚子去查看树叶上的虫、将脚趾浸在清冽河水里踢出晶莹的水花，脑后留长的金发如同瀑布般倾泻、流淌，像一团永不熄灭的生命。  
「因为我是农场主的女儿，我和土地一道长大。」她弯着眼睛笑，抬起光溜溜的脚趾给西尔维娅看，「只要我光脚踩在地里，就能补充生命、起死回生。」  
更多时候她在家里看书、记录，也无比关心那片地。好在请来做帮工的农户已经将过冬的事儿准备妥当，整片耕地都覆上塑料布，在阳光下像一片白花花的雪地。  
幸好金河谷不会下雪，西尔维娅想。否则她俩能不能活过这个冬天都是个问题……  
「夫人，您之前从未生育过……」她看了一眼莫德里奇的小腹，忍不住说出一直萦绕心头的疑问。  
她正闭着眼睛慢慢摩挲那块凸起，「嗯。」  
西尔维娅一时语塞。  
「怎么，你也像镇上那些人一样怀疑我生不出孩子？」莫德里奇突然望过来，瞳仁分明的眼睛转动一下，像只轻轻巧巧跳过捕兽夹、还回头瞟了一眼懊丧猎人的小鹿。  
「不，我不是——」  
她又发出一声懒洋洋的叹息，「是你帮我弄的那些草药。爸爸留下的药方……我绝不会生下那些男人的孩子。」说着她又看一眼自己的肚子，「这是我的东西，我想怎么用它，就怎么用它。哎呀！」  
西尔维娅慌忙凑过去跟着「哎呀」一声。  
「他竟然敢踢我。」莫德里奇夫人前一刻还流露出见惯了的傲气和霸道，这会儿又捧着肚子变得像是个委屈巴巴的小女孩，「干什么！我说错什么了吗！」  
「您、您得温柔点……」  
「西尔维娅，我的温柔只留给自己。」她抿嘴一笑，双手绕到脑后拢起长长的金发，将它们束起来。「还有那些对我也温柔的人。其他的那些嘛——对你用牙的你就得咬回去，还要在牙上涂毒；对你用拳头的你就打回去，还要在手指头上装满铁刺。一个人太温柔的话，可是会死的。」  
西尔维娅听得大气也不敢喘，战战兢兢的样子令莫德里奇忍不住叹气，「好吧，我的确是杀过人。」一边说一边用双手捂在鼓起来的小腹上，「小孩子先别听这个。伊万可以听，不过千万不要对我生气。」  
「我、我记得您嫁给弗利克先生是因为——您的木材厂要和他合作……」  
「不。」莫德里奇垂下眼皮，冬日午后的阳光落在她的眼睫，又在小巧的颧骨上投出毛茸茸的影子。「因为他先强暴了我，然后扣着订单胁迫我和他结婚，我才……」  
西尔维娅瞪大眼睛。  
「不仅如此，他还要逼我退出木材厂，说让他接管就够了——」莫德里奇双手仍然牢牢地按着腹部，睁大的杏眼里流露出母狮子一样的光，「所以我送他去地狱。哎哟！」她放开手盯着自己凸起的下腹，浅棕色的瞳仁滴溜溜转了一圈，「我明白了，你踢我其实是在赞同我的做法，对不对？唔！疼！拉基蒂奇你看他欺负我！」  
西尔维娅看着这个即将做母亲的女人和未出世孩子的对话，笑着笑着流下眼泪。  
「你怎么啦？突然之间哭什么？」莫德里奇显得有点手足无措，「不要怕啊，我又不会对你怎样——」  
年轻的女孩擦掉眼角的泪，一边笑一边拼命摇头，「莫德里奇夫人，我没有在怕您。我、我是觉得现在这样很好。」她深深吸了一口气，抬头望向泪眼里夫人逆光的剪影，阳光为她镀上一圈毛茸茸金边，「我就是突然觉得、活着真好。活着真的特别特别好……莫德里奇夫人，我会像您一样拼命活着，请您也一定要——活下去。」  
活下去吧，纵使炼狱之火炙烤大地、苦难流淌成鞭痕，纵使冬夜漫长如枯铁、春天死在荒凉的泥泞，纵使每一根骨头变成荆棘、每一句歌谣都变成诅咒……  
活下去吧，名为人类的软弱又顽强的动物，怀抱着如月光如雪夜般的稀疏希望，将身前身后每一寸灾厄都踏出不屈服的血脚印，活下去吧……  
永不投降、永不屈从、永不放弃地，活下去啊！……  
当春色漫过大地时，她们的地里果然钻出细细的麦苗，近看是稀稀拉拉的一根一根，远看就变成毛茸茸的一片。西尔维娅跑去告诉夫人这个好消息，激动得差点儿摔了一跤。  
「我就说了这片地是可以活下去的。」她放下手里的纸笔，眨着眼睛冲女孩微笑，「冬天过去，夜莺回来了，可惜我现在没有波西米亚裙子，也没法跳舞。等以后吧，反正总还会有新的春天。伊万一定不会怪我的。」  
她的腹部一天天地鼓胀起来，仿佛温暖的春风不仅吹开地里麦苗、也不间断地吹动肚子里慢慢涨开的种子。随着生产日子临近，莫德里奇夫人干瘪的身材逐渐变得丰腴和柔软，脸上总是漾着一层闪闪发光的浅粉色。榆树树叶在头上随风晃动，沙啦沙啦，像是伊万关切的声音，于是莫德里奇扶住耸起的肚子靠在树干上，时而抱怨，时而眯着眼睛向树叶缝隙之间透过来的阳光露出微笑，浅褐色的眼珠里光芒闪烁。  
「伊万，你也变成天使了吗？」  
日子流逝得如同金河谷平稳的河水，直至那个初夏的夜晚，乐器的琴弦被敲碎，美妙的乐谱变成刺耳杂音。  
西尔维娅想着，他们已经经历这么多、活得这么难了，为什么还要变得更加痛苦？为什么上帝一定要让她和她们将这世界上的不幸全部都品尝一遍？  
为什么生命会变得这样凄凉……  
夫人说得没错，女人无论活着、还是死了，都会是一场悲剧……  
她们一生必须踩过无数玫瑰才能长大，少女变成妻子、新娘变成母亲。人们欣赏她的美丽、歌颂她的伟大，却不曾了解花瓣下面獠牙般的荆棘，它们嘎嘎怪笑着，随时随地准备吞噬那些娇嫩的生命……  
莫德里奇夫人比预计更早地流血，并且很快虚弱得无法挪动哪怕一步，焦急的西尔维娅只好出门，好不容易找来镇上诊所的医生时她已经倒在血泊中。  
她没有见过那么多血，甚至从来不知道一个人可以流那么多血，血液都快要凝固了，脚底传来一种令人窒息的粘稠触感……西尔维娅恳求医生救救她，医生却为难地说这里可不是无菌手术室，他没有把握能够打开腹腔取出婴儿。  
「她不会死的，求求您救她……」  
「这是难产和大出血。对不起，这种情况连城里的医院都不见得能救回来，我不行——」  
西尔维娅抓住对方的胳膊疯狂摇晃，「不，不是这样的。就算世界上所有人都死了，她也不会死……」她让医生的手去摸莫德里奇夫人的胸口，「她还活着啊！」  
「开什么玩笑！没人能流这么多血还活着——」  
因失血过多陷入濒死、被血污浸泡得面目狰狞的女人此刻竟然从喉咙里挤出声音，尽管微弱得有如蚊虫。「他们、都不让我、活……我偏偏要、活下去……」  
「医生！求您了！」  
她的手腕被粘稠的血手攥住，「西、西尔维娅……帮我……我要、活着……我不会死……活、下去……」  
西尔维娅的声音快要染上哭腔，「我可以帮您，我也学过一点儿缝合和包扎、求求您、求您试一下！」  
医生终于转过身咬牙切齿，「我什么也不能保证——需要干净的布！还有我的箱子。」  
婴儿终于爆发出响亮哭声，张着一双满是鲜血的双手的医生忍不住摇头叹息，「女人啊，有了孩子之后会变得这么顽强……」  
「你不知道！夫人、夫人她是因为强大，才会选择生下这个孩子！她这么坚强，是不会死的啊！」西尔维娅抖抖索索地帮忙缝合伤口，另一只颤抖的手掌堵住莫德里奇下身如同血腥花瓣一样张开的口子。  
鲜血终于不再像翻滚的泉水一样突突冒出来，那具小小身体里的血几乎快要流尽了……美丽的金色长发被血凝固成一团一团，她略微张着嘴，瞳仁分明、灵活得像猫一样的眼睛长久地凝视天空，仿佛在说，活下去吧。

活下去吧，可叹的、可悲的、可敬的、可爱的人！

尾声  
最近有一件事让伊万越来越觉得心烦，那就是自己的名字。她试着向西尔维娅抱怨——为什么自己明明是个女孩，却非要取一个男生的名字？附近的臭丫头经常用这事调侃她，说她就是因为取了这样的名字才会野得像个男孩子，以后一定嫁不出去。  
西尔维娅抬头看了她一眼，「好好吃饭。」  
于是伊万只能憋闷地用勺子拨弄盘子里的豌豆。  
以前她从来没有意识到名字是一件大不了的事，直到最近。毕竟她也不是小孩子了，明年就要九岁了！好听的名字对一个人来说太重要了！  
于是伊万站在凳子上去够书架最高层的字典，她知道那本书里面有许许多多能够用来形容女孩子的美妙的字——比如月光、鲜花，或者流水……  
「像西尔维娅我觉得就很好听。可是——伊万实在是太普通了嘛。」第二天的餐桌上她又鼓起勇气向西尔维娅抱怨，后者只是面色平静地给她舀一勺土豆泥，「西尔维娅也只是个普通的名字。」  
「可是我的姓也很奇怪——」  
西尔维娅放下手里的勺子，「哦？说说看，哪里奇怪了？」她的眼睛不算大，但认真瞪人的时候还是很有威严，伊万是知道这一点的。她早在镇上的学校里领教过了。  
所以虽然西尔维娅在家里对她很好，但伊万依然有些怕她。  
「莫德里奇、这个念起来不太顺口。」  
西尔维娅揉了揉伊万的脑袋，「这是你妈妈的姓，你以为是我瞎编出来的？」  
「我知道的嘛。」伊万闷声闷气地回答。  
小小的伊万对自己的另一个妈妈还有点模模糊糊、像是隔了一层浓重水汽的印象。她只记得她身体很不好，常年躺着，每天都要吃一大堆黑色的药，所以身上总是有一股苦味。她说话又轻又细，听起来就像一根下一秒就会被风吹跑的蜘蛛丝，她的脸雪白雪白，摸上去比冬天湿淋淋的阴雨还要冷。  
伊万最讨厌下雨。  
在某一个飘着细细小雨的阴沉冬天，西尔维娅换了一身黑色的衣服，牵着伊万的手告诉她，妈妈回到天上了。  
伊万偏了偏小小的脑袋，浅绿色的眼睛里满是不属于四岁孩童的欣慰，「我知道，我就是从那里飞下来的。」  
西尔维娅惊讶地看了她一眼。  
干净犹如水晶的漂亮眼珠转了一转，那里顿时充满温柔的灰绿色雾气。「不要怕，西尔维娅。爸爸也在那里，我记得他。他个子高高的，穿着一身白色的衣服，我飞下来之前他还亲了我的额头……」  
「嗯。」  
「所以他们现在在一起了吗？」  
「是的。」西尔维娅终于蹲下身，用力搂紧伊万的肩膀。  
幼小的伊万反倒像个大人似的轻轻拍打她的后背，声音明亮又清晰，「不要怕，没事的。」  
两棵榆树的枝叶早已交缠在一块儿，风吹过时发出哗啦啦响动的声音，听起来像是某种遥远的歌谣。伊万最喜欢靠着大树眺望碧蓝如洗的天空、远处青绿色山脉，还有金河谷奔流不息的金色河水。  
春天有细小的花朵掉在脸上，夏天是满地摇晃的光斑。秋天最好了，从山坡上俯视宁静的村庄，你会发现一切都涂上一层金色，金灿灿的农舍向远处延伸，连成一片的白金色的麦子像夕阳下的湖水，就连夕阳也变成了金子，融化在金河谷的河流里。金色的大地上还时不时冒出几个小金人、小金马，他们破开金灿灿的湖面向前游动，身后拖拽出细长的金色水痕……  
「……你爸爸曾经是个了不起的飞行员，他有一双金色的翅膀，能够飞上蓝天，他的眼睛像鹰一样明亮。」  
「我的眼睛也很好，能够看清很远的东西——」  
伊万的脸窄窄的，小小的，正中间生了个斯拉夫人特有的高鼻子。而她的眼睛则完完全全地继承了父亲的样子，只是颜色更浅，浅绿色的瞳孔像是春天刚融化的湖水，温暖深水里蛰伏整整一个冬天的鱼儿慢慢摇摆着尾巴……  
「所以你对你的名字还有什么不满意吗？」西尔维娅的侧脸此刻也被镀上一层金色，总是严肃的表情放得比以往和缓，仿佛想起了什么美好的往事。  
「伊万、伊万。」女孩反复咀嚼自己的名字，像是在念一首诗。「我现在觉得它稍微好听一点儿了。」  
西尔维娅怜爱地摸了摸她的后脑，「可惜现在你还是个小孩子。等再长大一点、能够认得更多的字，我会送你一样东西——」她故意拖长声音，仿佛是要故意吊女孩子的胃口。  
「那是什么？」  
「是能够让你喜欢上你现在名字的礼物。」西尔维娅笑了笑，「好了，我们回家吧。」  
「不对，我不是小孩子了！我明年就九岁了！」伊万牵着她的手，不服气地嘟嘟囔囔。  
……  
伊万终于在生日时得到了西尔维娅说过的礼物，不过那个时候她已经很喜欢自己的名字了——那个与众不同、闪闪发亮、像个天使又像个凡人的好听名字，父亲和母亲的名字。  
她扎起脑后的乱糟糟头发，胸口砰砰直跳。西尔维娅将礼物包裹得很好，从外面完全看不出那是什么——相册？影碟？还是一本书……伊万又按着胸口做了几次深呼吸，这才小心翼翼撕开它的包装纸，心脏激烈鼓动，像是一只迫不及待要跳出胸口的兔子。  
她看清了，那是打字机敲出的厚厚一沓书稿。怪不得西尔维娅的房间里总是在深夜传来噼里啪啦敲字的声音……伊万捏了捏书稿的边缘——不太厚，也不太薄。  
她又做了个深呼吸，目光扫视封面上的题目——《金河谷》。大概这就是父亲和母亲在这里相遇，之类的故事吧。标题下面还有一行涂改的字迹，是用墨水笔涂写过的，原本的句子被轻轻杠掉，空白处补写上一句新的。  
「这本书献给我所认识的最伟大的男人、和最勇敢的女人。」  
这句话不是挺好吗？为什么要划掉重新写过呢？并且一眼就能看出这是在告诉她关于她父母的故事——  
伊万继续往下看。  
「这本书献给我所知道的最伟大勇敢的两个人，他们依然在一起、永远在一起。只要你记得他们的故事，他们就永远不会分离。」  
好的，我会的。  
伊万略微挺起胸口，郑重地翻开第一页。  
「冬天总会过去，夜莺即将回来……」

end


End file.
